Un partenaire complètement délicieux
by Nekojul
Summary: 19 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et Draco se retrouvent pour effectuer une mission… des plus palpitantes. Mais pensaient ils aussi combattre les fantômes de leur passé ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un partenaire complètement délicieux**_

_**Disclaimers :** L'univers est entièrement à J.K Rowling ( a-t-on vraiment besoin de le rappeler ? ) Mais certains personnages sont de notre cru, Mr Zek, Lery et autres gens des ministères magiques, nous espérons que vous les aimerez autant que nous._

_**Résumé :** 19 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et Draco se retrouvent pour effectuer une mission… des plus palpitantes. Mais pensaient ils aussi combattre les fantômes de leur passé ?_

_**Couple :** HP/DM oui c'est un slash, y a du lemon, ca va piquer les yeux, homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Genre :** Romance, Action_

_**Rating :** M_

_**Spoiler :** Tous les tomes de la saga avec quelques modifications (notamment les âges des enfants de Potter ! Et sur le passé, bien évidemment !)_

_**Note/Dédicace : **Donc cette fic est une co écriture de Nekojul et Ayarua ( leur première ! ) Hésitez pas à aller aussi sur le profile de Ayarua ^^_

_Petite dédicace à la troisième colocataire qui est actuellement au Japon ( oui on la déteste tous ! ) **Redblesskid**, cette fic est pour toi ! On te fait plein de bisous !!! mwouaaaah !!! Che penche à chtoi !!_

Chapitre premier

Dix neuf ans après la fin de la guerre, une petite famille se tenait sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross. Les trois enfants chargés de leurs valises et autres bagages, les deux parents couvant leur progéniture d'un regard affectueux.

-Nan mais ça ne sera pas si grave si tu vas à Serpentard, Al, beaucoup de gens bien en sont sortis… répétait pour la centième fois James, l'ainé qui tentait vainement de faire sortir son frère de ses gonds.

-Hum…

Mais Albus Severus s'en moquait, il était déjà bien trop excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Peu importe la maison dans laquelle il allait tomber – s'il pouvait même éviter Gryffondor où se trouvait son frère – tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir du cocon familiale étouffant de la famille Potter.

Harry regarda son fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et se remémora sa première année, sa première montée dans le Poudlard Express… Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis quelque chose lui tira sur sa cape le rappelant au présent.

-Papa ! Papa ! Moi aussi je veux un hibou !

C'était la petite dernière Lily, cinq ans. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Quand tu rentreras à Poudlard, toi aussi tu en auras un. Soit patiente ! Bon allez les enfants, allez vous chercher un compartiment. James embrasse ta mère !

James qui avait cru qu'il y échapperait s'avança vers Ginny qui, avec un sourire rayonnant l'enlaça très fort et lui fit un bisou des plus sonores sur la joue.

-Pfff, maman arrêteuh ! Puis il partit en courant.

Harry tendit Lily à Ginny et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Albus.

-Ca va aller mon grand, tu verras, tu ne tarderas pas à te faire très vite des amis. Hum… Bon allez.

Sur quoi il lui tapota gentiment la tête. Le jeune garçon lui offrit un énorme sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son père, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber.

-Aieuh ! Chenapan.

Puis Albus partit en courant rejoindre sa mère et son frère laissant son père à terre.

-Ben alors Potter, on se fait terrasser par un enfant… Je te croyais plus fort que ça, dit une voix trainante beaucoup trop familière.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy…

Harry releva les yeux et fut étonné de voir un Draco âgé de onze lui faisant face. Oui bon il y a quelques minutes il se remémorait sa première année mais quand même de là à matérialiser ses souvenirs ! A croire qu'il était tombé dans une pensine… Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air perplexe et souleva son sourcil gauche. Harry releva la tête un peu plus haut et vit la même personne, en plus vieux et plus… Enfin, le vrai Draco quoi.

-Je te présente mon fils, Scorpius, c'est sa première année. Hum. C'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds mais bon tu pourrais au moins te relever non ?

Harry sauta littéralement sur ses pieds. Le teint légèrement rosi. Draco esquissa un demi sourire puis se retourna pour emmener son fils jusqu'au train.

Harry épousseta sa robe et sa cape, maudissant son fils et regarda les deux Malfoy s'éloigner tranquillement. Pfiou, encore une fois il n'avait pas su quoi dire face à la beauté de cet homme. Nan mais sérieusement, le temps n'avait pas de prise sur la famille Malfoy ou quoi ? Tsss Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête refoulant deux trois pensées obscures et retourna vers Ginny pour dire un dernier au revoir à ses enfants. Une fois le train partit, toute la petite famille rentra dans la maison des Potter. Harry n'ayant jamais aimé se faire voir et adorant la simplicité, il avait acheté une petite maisonnette éloigné de la ville. Elle était spacieuse et possédait un grand terrain à l'arrière pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Teddy les accueilli avec un grand sourire :

-Bon je dois filer, je voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour au ministère !

Il embrassa Ginny sur le front et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et sortit dehors pour transplaner. Lily courut dans sa chambre pour aller jouer.

-T'en fais une tête, il s'est passé quelque chose à la gare ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non non, rien d'important… Haha, la famille se vide hein ?

Mais le rire d'Harry sonnait faux.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche et je retourne au bureau des Aurors, je vais avoir une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui.

Ginny le regarda intensément. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Les moments où Harry se mettait à trop cogiter n'étaient pas rares mais de là à lui mentir ouvertement. Enfin, elle s'y était habitué, avec tous ce qu'il avait vécu, cela paraissait normal qu'il ne soit pas toujours de bonne humeur.

-Ok… Travaille bien alors ! Puis elle le retint. Au fait tu n'as pas vu Malfoy sur le quai tout à l'heure ? Hermione qui travaille avec sa femme à Ste Mangouste m'a dit que sont fils avait le même âge qu'Albus. Tu te rend compte !

Harry pâlit soudain.

-N..Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Bon allez, je décolle !

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la maison pour transplaner sans prendre de douche...

-De plus en plus bizarre… Oh et puis… Elle soupira et se retourna pour faire face à se qu'elle avait à faire à présent : le ménage !

Harry arriva à son bureau avec la mine encore plus sombre. Non décidément avoir revu Malfoy ne lui allait vraiment pas. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et finit de remplir les deux dossiers qu'il avait en cours. Cette histoire de vampire l'avait lessivé mais lui et son équipe ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré. Après une journée à Ste Mangouste il avait récupéré de ses blessures et on l'avait assigné quelque temps à la paperasse histoire qu'il profite un peu de sa famille. Mais la rentrée allait amener son lot de missions dangereuses et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner encore sur un terrain ensanglanté. Une note arriva et se posa sur son bureau.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes attendu à 14h par Mr Lery dans son bureau pour l'assignation de votre nouvelle mission,_

_Cordialement,_

_Miss Merry, Service des transmissions magiques inter et intra départementales de messages à caractères informatifs_

Harry retint son souffle, il n'était que 13h… et il n'avait pas encore mangé. Il bâcla le dernier dossier, déposa le tout aux archives et alla dans la salle de repos se servir à manger. Il attrapa un sandwich et un jus de citrouille qu'il engloutit en moins de deux. Bon allez il était temps d'y aller… Assez repoussé l'échéance. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Hum… Bizarre qu'il mette autant de temps, quelqu'un avait dut le prendre avant lui pour monter. Ce qui serait étrange puisque personne ne prend l'ascenseur à cette heure ci, les pauses se terminent à 14h30 dans les bureaux.

Quand il frappa à la porte du directeur du département, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant il était rôdé avec toutes les missions qu'il avait eut. Non ça devait être autre chose. Mais quoi ? Le départ de ses enfants ? Oui ça devait surement être ça…

-Entrez, entrez. Potter ! Dit une voix forte derrière la porte.

Harry entra et alla serrer la main de l'homme qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Son bureau était grand et très éclairé, une grande baie vitrée accompagnée d'une terrasse donnait sur le chemin de Traverse. L'homme était assez vieux mais conservait toute sa jeunesse dans ses gestes. Seules les rides qu'il avait autour des yeux trahissaient son âge. Il était assis derrière son bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'assoir en face. Celui-ci s'installa dans le fauteuil face au soleil, il dut plisser les yeux pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour Mr Lery, comment allez vous ?

-Bien, bien, je m'ennuie dans ce bureau mais bon… Je dois me faire une raison, j'ai déjà perdu une jambe en mission, ce n'est pas la peine de trop jouer avec la faucheuse !

Harry se força à rire.

-Et donc cette nouvelle mission ?

-Ah ! Pressé d'aller au devant du danger ?

-Pressé d'en finir.

-Ah… Lery toussota. Oui donc, c'est une mission assez délicate que je voudrais vous confier. Nous avons eut une requête de la part du professeur McGonagall, actuellement directrice du collège Poudlard concernant la coupe des trois sorciers. Hum… Je présume que vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

Harry grimaça… Ils veulent remettre ça ? Oh non …

-Oui, mais la dernière qu'elle a voulut organiser ne s'est elle pas terminer en fiasco il y a 5 ans ?

Lery rougit.

-Hum… Oui… Justement, le « fiasco » comme vous dites venait notamment du fait que les ministres des différents pays n'avaient pas été consultés et n'avaient pas signé le règlement de ce tournoi. Bien sûr nous avons pu échapper à tout incident diplomatique grâce au fabuleux département du ministère qui…

-Venez en au fait je vous prie, les mérites du ministère se passeront de moi… Cingla Harry.

En même temps le ministère ne faisait que le ralentir dans ses actions la plupart du temps ou lui prenait la tête avec des détails… Sans oublier tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la Grande Guerre.

Lery qui comprenait Harry lui sourit, il comprendra quand il lui succédera.

-Votre mission est d'aller dans les pays des deux collèges souhaitant participer et régler les affaires administratives tout en enquêtant sur leur ministère pour que l'on soit sûr qu'il n'y ait ni ancien Mangemort souhaitant la ruine de Poudlard, ni volonté de corruption…

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Aller sur le terrain pour bousillé du monstre pas de souci… Mais là ça demandait des compétences en diplomatie qu'il n'avait pas. Il regarda Lery et l'arrêta dans sa liste d'incidents possibles.

-Excusez moi mais… Moi et la diplomatie… d'ailleurs avez-vous vraiment besoin d'un Auror pour cette mission, pourquoi ne pas demander à ce si précieux département au ministère d'envoyer quelqu'un là bas ?

- Figure-toi que c'est déjà fait.

Oh non, pas encore cette voix, pas deux fois dans la même journée ! Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la porte qui menait à la terrasse du bureau. Draco Malfoy, une épaule adossée au mur et bras et jambes croisées releva la tête ramenant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après un silence de plomb où les deux hommes se jaugeaient, Lery, dont la présence avait été complètement oubliée des deux protagonistes, toussota.

-Inutile de vous présenter Mr Malfoy qui travaille au Département des Relations Diplomatiques du ministère…

-Inutile en effet… Je vois que vous avez votre homme du coup, pas besoin de moi ? Dit Harry plein d'espoir voyant se profiler la suite inéluctable des évènements.

-Non, étant donné les problèmes récents que nous avons eu avec le Japon et la France, il serait dangereux pour un diplomate de se balader seul à travers ces deux pays.

-Garde du corps, c'est ça que vous me demander de faire ? Comme si… Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase.

-Je vous répète que je n'ai pas besoin de Mr Potter, Mr Lery, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Dit Draco qui s'était rapproché des deux hommes et avec une main sur le bureau et la tête penché sur le directeur lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Lery rigola.

-Vos tours ne marcheront pas avec moi Mr Malfoy. C'est un ordre du Ministre de toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Voici votre ordre de mission Potter. Il lui tendit un parchemin. Vous avez une réunion avec les ambassadeurs après demain. Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cette mission.

Harry regarda le parchemin, puis regarda Malfoy qui le toisait avec son sourire en coin et son sourcil perplexe. Harry cilla, rougit légèrement et avec un soupir il prit le parchemin d'un geste sec.

-Merci Monsieur. Malfoy. Il s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce.

-Au revoir Potter, lui dit Lery.

Draco ne dit rien mais le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Dans l'ascenseur Harry se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre la paroi. Quatorze ans qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le revoir, quatorze ans qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à Draco et à se qui s'était passé. Enfin c'était du passé tout ça… Il décida de rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui, pensant à l'horrible mission qui l'attendait. Il lirait l'ordre demain, en espérant se réveiller de ce maudit cauchemar. Quand il rentra Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry la pris dans ses bras et arrêta poliment le baiser.

-Pourquoi tant d'ardeur ? demanda t il un peu sonné.

-Ben je me suis dit que ça ferait mieux passé la pilule… elle lui tendit un parchemin avec une écriture enfantine.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Comme James l'avait prédit, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas la même tête que lui ! Moi je me plais bien dans cette maison et je me suis déjà fait un ami ! Voilà,_

_Je vous embrasse fort,_

_Albus Severus_

Harry sourit face à la lettre.

-Je vais lui répondre. Tant qu'il se sent bien c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Ajouta t il au regard horrifié de Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla écrire une réponse rassurante à son fils. Alors qu'il écrivait la lettre, le souvenir de ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit la première année lui revint en mémoire. Décidément Albus lui ressemblait en tout point. Il sourit. Et si lui aussi avait été à Serpentard ? Avec le Prince de l'époque… Non ! Non ! Ne PAS penser à lui. Ne pas penser à ces deux dernières années à Poudlard. Trop chaotique. Vraiment.

Deux petites mains et deux grands yeux noisette noyés dans des fils bruns s'étaient alors accrochés à sa jambe.

-Pourquoi tu souris papa ?

Harry se massa les tempes et porta la petite fille sur ses genoux.

-Parce que je pensais à toi petite princesse.

Lily se mit à glousser et enlaça son père qui se mit alors à la chatouiller.

Oui… Cette mission allait finalement être la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire…


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy s'était toujours targué d'être La personne au self contrôle implacable. Mais quand il avait vu Harry Potter se faire bousculer sur le quai par son propre fils, il avait béni Merlin de ne pas avoir été vu par qui que ce soit car cette personne, au combien chanceuse, aurait vu un Malfoy retenir un fou rire. Du jamais vu !

Harry avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années. Alors que celui-ci essayait de se remettre debout, en vain, (non mais qu'est ce que c'est cet équilibre !!) Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les quelques formes qu'il distinguait malgré la robe de sorcier. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Son fils était là pour son premier jour à Poudlard et lui rêvassait devant un homme, toujours aussi mal peigné qui plus est !!

-Ben alors Potter, on se fait terrasser par un enfant…Je te croyait plus fort que ça, dit il pour éviter de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy…

Tiens ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques, ni de répliques cinglantes ? Bon il est vrai que le maître en la matière c'était lui mais aux dernières confrontations, Potter avait gagné en niveau ! Il sentit près de lui son fils se crisper légèrement mais comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, cela ne voyait pas du tout sur son visage. Et pourtant Merlin savait combien ce jour était difficile pour Malfoy junior.

-Je te présente mon fils, Scorpius, c'est sa première année. Hum. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds mais bon, tu pourrais au moins te relever, non ?

Ah qu'il était facile de l'embarrasser ! Bon, il était temps de faire monter son fils dans le train.

-Ecoute, Scorpius, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Profite de ton premier jour d'école, je t'enverrai un hibou dès ce soir pour te tenir au courant de la situation, dit Draco près d'une des portes du train.

Scorpius fixa son père de manière pensive puis il fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

-Ecoute, papa, je suis assez grand pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Même si vous avez essayé d'être le plus discret possible, j'entendais quand même quand vous vous disputiez. Je suis grand, tu sais.

Malfoy sourit devant l'air sérieux que son fils arborait. Il savait que Scorpius était intelligent et assez fripon pour sortir de son lit discrètement alors qu'Astoria et lui le pensait sagement en train de dormir. Ces dernières semaines ont été très fatigantes entre son travail au Ministère et sa relation plus que houleuse avec sa femme. Ils avaient été très négligents lors de leurs disputes et il ne s'étonnait pas que son fils en ait entendu.

-Tu me diras la vérité, hein ? reprit Scorpius

-La vérité ? fit Draco perplexe

-Oui, tu me le diras si vous décidiez de divorcer ?

Oh tout s'expliquait.

-Bien sûr que je te le dirai. Je ne te mentirai pas. Tu sais oh combien je n'aime pas le mensonge, répondit-il. Enfin, il n'aimait pas le mensonge dans la famille…entre son fils et lui, précisément. Après, en dehors d'eux deux, il n'était pas aussi catégorique en ce qui le concernait.

Un coup de sifflet annonça le départ du train. Draco regarda son fils monter dans le train puis partit sans se retourner. Il n'en laissait rien paraître mais voir son fils partir lui faisait prendre conscience de l'énorme solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ne voulant pas rentrer au Manoir, il se dirigea vers le Ministère où il y avait toujours du travail qui l'attendait.

-Mr Malfoy !!, entendit il à peine arrivé au département des Relations Diplomatiques. Génial ! Vu le ton employé, c'était sûrement un de ces subalternes qui grouillent un peu partout ici, pensa Draco tout en se retournant. Bingo !

L'employé en question se retrouva essoufflé devant un Malfoy qui, voyant que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et donc ne pouvait parler, souleva un sourcil.

-Je…je…suis désolé. Mr Zek…veut vous voir dans son bureau…dès que vous aurez un moment.

-Et bien, il vous a fallu cinq minutes pour dire une phrase aussi simple. Quelle performance !

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Bien qu'il soit le secrétaire du Chef du département, Mr Zek pouvait bien attendre qu'il ait au moins poser ses affaires. Draco aimait beaucoup son bureau. C'était une pièce ronde avec, au centre, un grand bureau en acajou. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait voir y voir des tonnes de papiers éparpillés de ci delà, une photo de Scorpius essayant d'attraper un papillon alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin de leur maison en France ou encore des vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Derrière le bureau, se trouvait une grande baie vitrée où l'on pouvait distinguer au loin le London Bridge. Draco appréciait particulièrement la luminosité de la pièce. Il y faisait toujours bon. Parfois, il se sentait mieux ici que dans son bureau au Manoir ou même que dans sa chambre !!

Enfin, il devait aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait. Après tout, il était là pour travailler.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui du Chef de département qui se trouvait tout près. Il frappa trois fois et on lui intima de rentrer.

-Ah Mr Malfoy !! Que Merlin soit béni, vous êtes revenu plus tôt que prévu ! C'est vraiment une chance, lui dit Mr Zek en faisant de grands gestes au dessus de sa tête avec ces petits bras. C'était un gros homme tout rond et à la peau tout lisse. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour garder sa peau aussi nette. Secrètement, il l'appelait « pâte à biscuit » mais là n'était pas le sujet.

-Oui c'est une chance répondit il d'un ton sarcastique. Je suppose que Mr Cross n'est pas là.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'est exact. Il est en réunion avec Mr le Ministre et il m'a hautement chargé de vous transmettre votre prochaine mission…

Il y eut un silence. Mr Zek n'eut pas l'air de vouloir continuer. Par Merlin que cet homme l'énervait à faire une scène de théâtre de tout et n'importe quoi ! Et puis tous ces superlatifs ! A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Cela faisait bientôt six mois que cet homme était là et il n'y était toujours pas habitué.

Il claqua de la langue et Mr Zek sut qu'il pouvait continuer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien attendre de plus de Mr Malfoy, cet homme était complètement hermétique à toute manifestation émotionnelle.

-Nous venons d'avoir une requête du collège Poudlard. La directrice souhaite organiser une Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Pour éviter les fiascos précédents, il a été décidé avec Mr le Ministre qu'une personne serait dépêchée dans les deux pays participant. Bien sûr cette personne c'est vous, notre meilleur diplomate ! Ceci afin de régler les affaires administratives mais aussi pour enquêter sur leur ministère et ainsi éviter tout risque de danger envers la Coupe et Poudlard. Pour cela, un Auror vous accompagnera. Il assurera votre protection et vous aidera à enquêter.

A la mention de Poudlard, Draco avait haussé un sourcil. Tiens donc voilà que l'autre vieille chouette voulait remettre ça ! Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Mais bon il pouvait s'en occupé tout seul de cette mission, pas besoin d'avoir un de ces boulets du département des Aurors. Enfin, pas tous ! Mais de quoi il parlait !?

-Très bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'attribue un Auror. Je pense être assez compétent pour mener à bien cette mission, seul.

-Là n'est pas la question. Mais le Japon et la France sont les deux pays concernés par la Coupe et aux vues de ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission de Mr Jarod, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudent. Bon, vous êtes attendu à 14h au département des Aurors dans le bureau de Mr Lery. Il vous donnera les détails de la mission. Passez une excellente journée, Mr Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, Draco sortit du bureau sans même dire au revoir. Il essaierait de convaincre ce Mr Lery de le laisser partir seul. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était que midi. Bon, il avait un peu de temps pour rentrer se changer, manger un morceau et aller au rendez-vous. Il sortit du Ministère et transplana au Manoir.

Quand il revint au Ministère, Malfoy était en avance d'une demi heure. Il avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleue qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et était particulièrement en beauté. Bien sûr, n'allez pas lui demander si il y a une raison particulière, il vous répondrait que tout naturellement un Malfoy se doit être élégant dans n'importe quelle situation !!

Lorsque que Malfoy entra dans le bureau de Mr Lery, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que celui-ci travaillait dans une vaste pièce avec terrasse. Le fait, qu'en plus, Mr Lery n'ait pas du tout les manières de Mr Zek ajoutait à la bonne humeur de Draco.

-Mr Malfoy, je suppose que le secrétaire de Mr Cross vous a déjà expliqué les grandes lignes de la mission.

-En effet. Cependant, je dois vous dire qu'il n'est pas réellement nécessaire que je sois accompagné d'un Auror. Je sais combien vous en avez besoin ici. J'ai entendu dire que les groupuscules se proclamant successeurs des mangemorts ont refait surface récemment.

-Oui, c'est exact. Mais nous n'avons pour l'instant rien à craindre. Nous gardons un œil vigilant sur eux.

-Je n'en doute pas. Les Aurors font de l'excellent travail. Je n'ai pas vu grand monde en arrivant, j'en déduis qu'il y a beaucoup de monde sur le terrain en ce moment.

-Oui assez. Il est important de maintenir une sécurité optimale. Nous avons de très bon éléments et je suis on ne peut plus content de la qualité de notre service. Cela va peut être motivé plus de jeunes à devenir Auror. Nous manquons parfois de personnels.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas préférable de me laisser partir seul. Je doute avoir vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je ne peux malheureusement accéder à cette requête. Il vous faut un Auror, que vous le vouliez ou non. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. Mr Lery regarda sa montre. Il restait 10 minutes avant14h. Vous étes bien en avance, Mr Malfoy, reprit il alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la terrasse.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était passablement énervé de n'avoir pas réussi à faire fléchir Mr Lery. Pourtant, il avait habilement dirigé la conversation et donné une raison logique de le laisser partir seul.

-Mr Lery, qui est l'Auror qu'y m'est assigné ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, de dos.

-Oh c'est Mr Potter, répondit nonchalamment le secrétaire.

Draco se retourna vivement et ne put dire quoique ce soit, Mr Lery invitait Monsieur Potter à rentrer. Oh non ! Pas deux fois dans la même journée !

Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter ! pensa Draco en regardant Harry s'assoire. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il décida de rester le plus discret possible. Si il avait l'occasion de le surprendre, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. C'était incroyable de voir que malgré toutes ces années, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer ou de l'embarrasser. Il y avait même une époque où il adorait particulièrement le règlement de leurs confrontations ! Bon concentration sur la conversation ! Mr Lery était en train d'exposer toute une série d'incidents possibles. Il supposa que ça lui était destiné aussi mais il n'en avait cure.

-Excusez moi mais…Moi et la diplomatie…d'ailleurs avez-vous vraiment besoin d'un Auror pour cette mission, pourquoi ne pas demander à ce si précieux département au ministère d'envoyer quelqu'un là bas ?

-Figure toi que c'est déjà fait.

Quand Harry tourna la tête vers lui, Draco eut le plaisir de voir que il était bien embarrassé. Bon, pas assez à son goût mais bon, il allait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder et Malfoy remercia mentalement son père de lui avoir appris à porter un masque en société. Il avait tendance à se perdre dans ces yeux émeraude et à agir plus par instinct que par raison. Mr Lery toussota le rappelant l'endroit où il était.

- Inutile de vous présenter Mr Malfoy qui travaille au Département des Relations Diplomatiques du ministère…

-Inutile en effet… Je vois que vous avez votre homme du coup, pas besoin de moi ? Dit Harry

-Non, étant donné les problèmes récents que nous avons eus avec le Japon et la France, il serait dangereux pour un diplomate de se balader seul à travers ces deux pays.

-Garde du corps, c'est ça que vous me demander de faire ? Comme si…

Bon, puisque les arguments logiques ne fonctionnaient pas sur le vieil homme, Draco décida de d'utiliser son charme légendaire.

- Je vous répète que je n'ai pas besoin de Mr Potter, Mr Lery, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul dit il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Sans effet !!

L'homme ria.

- Vos tours ne marcheront pas avec moi Mr Malfoy. C'est un ordre du Ministre de toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Voici votre ordre de mission Potter. Il lui tendit un parchemin. Vous avez une réunion avec les ambassadeurs après demain. Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cette mission.

Bon c'était un échec mais voyons le bon côté des choses. Le fait que son Auror soit Harry Potter va lui faciliter la tache. Ce sera très facile de le tourner en bourrique et lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Ah retour au bon vieux temps ! pensa Draco en regardant Harry. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et soupira.

- Merci Monsieur. Malfoy.

-Au revoir Potter, répondit Mr Lery.

Draco se contenta de le suivre du regard tandis qu'Harry sortait du bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

-Mr Lery dit en se dirigeant lui aussi pour partir.

-Bonne mission, Mr Malfoy.

Oui bonne mission ! En fait, ça allait être très, très compliqué cette mission !

Draco passa le reste de la journée dans son bureau, rassemblant toutes les informations nécessaires sur la situation diplomatique des deux pays. Il allait falloir être prudent. Jarod, lors de sa précédente mission avec le Japon avait refroidi grandement les relations entre les deux pays. Quant à la France, des sorciers français faisaient partis de ces nouveaux groupuscules de mangemorts. Autant dire que les relations anglo françaises étaient, elles aussi, passablement refroidies depuis quelque temps. Vers 23h, Draco décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Quand il transplana au Manoir, il le trouva vide. Enfin, il y a avait bien les elfes de maison mais pas de trace de sa femme. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais il avait plus ou moins espéré pouvoir réellement parlé. Quand il s'agissait de réunion diplomatique, Draco n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer mais, avec sa femme, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il tournait toujours autour du pot. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire clairement les choses, d'ailleurs c'était un peu en partie pour ça qu'ils en étaient là. En partie.

Il se promit de lui parler demain matin tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Là, il découvrit parmi son courrier, une lettre de Poudlard.

_Papa,_

_Tu peux être fier de moi, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Je me sens très à l'aise et j'ai même réussi à me faire un ami. Bon, il est un peu rêveur et très étrange par moment mais il me fait bien rire. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours. Je t'embrasse fort._

_Scorpius_

_PS : j'ai envoyé une autre lettre à maman._

Draco arrêta de sourire à la lecture de ces mots. Décidément, il fallait qu'il parle à sa femme et demain impérativement! Même son fils avait commencé à les considérer séparément !

Sur cette pensée, il planifia la journée du lendemain. La réunion des ambassadeurs étant dans deux jours, il fallait aussi avoir une discussion avec Potter pour le tenir au courant de la situation et voir avec lui un plan d'action pour leur enquête. Il lui envoya donc un hibou, lui proposant un rendez-vous dans l'après midi.

Quand Draco partit se coucher, ce fut avec un sentiment de manque et de solitude et l'image de deux beaux yeux verts dans la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ( sait on jamais? )_

_Donc le nouveau chapitre avec un petit lemon en test ( j'attends vos critiques ^^ ! )_

_J'espère que vous allez bien aimer! Et encore merci à celles et ceux qui nous encouragent en nous mettant en alerte et en nous envoyant des reviews !!! Merciiiiiiii !!!_

_Sur ce,_

Après avoir joué avec sa fille et lu tout le courrier de ses enfants, Mr Potter voulut se changer les idées de cette horrible journée en allant attraper quelques Vif d'Or. Après une heure de lançage-rattrapage, il entendit un sifflement. Teddy était en bas et lui faisait de grand signe pour qu'il redescende. Harry se posa tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres et ruisselant de sueur.

-Bah alors Teddy, un petit un contre un, ça te tente ? Demanda t il à son filleul.

-Hum, non pas que je n'aimerais pas, mais tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les airs… Nan je viens te chercher parce que le repas est bientôt prêt et que je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être prendre une douche avant…

Teddy regarda son parrain de bas en haut, il était plein de boue et de sueur… Lui était habillé impeccablement, avec une de ses robes neuves de l'école des Aurors. Harry le regarda avec un air faussement horrifié.

-Tu insinues que ton parrain est sale… Petit ingrat !

-Non ! Non ! … Harry ! Mes habits sont tout…

Mais il était trop tard Harry venait de prendre Teddy dans ses bras, maculant sa robe de boue.

-Neufs… Merci.

-Je t'en prie !

Harry était vraiment de meilleure humeur. Il prit une douche brûlante et descendit pour aller manger. Avec un grand sourire il prit sa douce femme par la taille qui était en train de finir sa cuisine et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Celle-ci gloussa.

-Contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu as reçu un hibou tardif, je t'ai mis la lettre par là bas.

Dit-elle en montrant la table à manger du bout de sa baguette.

-Pfff, ils veulent pas me laisser un peu tranquille, je te jure ces…

Mais il s'arrêta, au dos de l'enveloppe était écrit deux initiales qu'il ne connaissait que trop : DM. Harry déglutit et se sentit pâlir. Il ouvrit la lettre en hâte et la lut rapidement.

_Potter,_

_J'ai besoin de te mettre plus ou moins au courant de la situation avant la réunion des ambassadeurs,_

_Je t'attends demain à 15h dans mon bureau au ministère._

_Draco Malfoy_

« Plus ou moins au courant » ? Nan mais décidément pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la lettre puisque Môsieur Malfoy ordonnait… Nan vraiment il préférait retourner sur le champ de bataille avec les vampires, ça éviterait que tous ces sentiments ne refassent surface et surtout ça lui éviterait de supporter le caractère imbuvable de cette fouine… Harry respira lentement pour se calmer, desserra son poing sur la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Quelque chose de grave ? Demanda Ginny.

-Hm… ? Non, rien, c'est en rapport avec la nouvelle mission.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait déclencher un ouragan, mais il le fallait et puis au final il en était blasé.

- Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler avant que ça ne soit officiel mais je risque d'être absent un certain moment…

Ginny eut un air triste qu'Harry ne supportait pas, pourquoi fallait elle toujours qu'elle fasse ça ? Elle savait très bien quand ils se sont mariés qu'il voulait être Auror et tout ce que cela impliquait ! Il soupira et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Se prenant plusieurs réflexions et injure au passage des « tu penses vraiment que moi je m'inquiète pas ? » ou des « Et ta fille tu y penses ? » ou encore des « De toute façon quoique je dise ça changera rien, tu n'arrêteras jamais de vouloir sauver le monde ». Oui, elle savait frapper où ça fait mal. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus depuis le temps. Si même sa femme n'avait pas compris que sa célébrité et ses hauts faits l'emmerdaient plus qu'autre chose… Une seule personne le comprenait à une époque…

-Et si tu penses que ne pas me dire les détails de tes missions soit une excuse, je connais d'autre…

-Je vais me coucher, Ginny, je suis fatigué, TU me fatigues…

Teddy et Lily qui mangeait en regardant la scène comme un match de tennis en firent tomber leurs cuillères, jamais Harry n'était allé aussi loin. Harry tourna les talons et partit dans la chambre d'Albus.

Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

-Imbécile… Faut que tu arrêtes de jouer la comédie ou ça risque de te tuer…

Mais à qui pouvait-il parler de ses problèmes de couple ? Ron et Hermione étaient beaucoup trop proches de Ginny et en avaient assez de leurs problèmes… Harry soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, enlevant ses lunettes. Il regarda à travers le store installé au dessus du lit spécialement pour Albus qui aime regarder les étoiles quand il s'endort… Ca doit lui manquer à Poudlard… Juste un moment les pensées d'Harry s'en allèrent dans le passé, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, cette période lui manquait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que… Mais là n'était pas la question.

**************************Flashback – 20 ans auparavant*******************************

Harry se faufilait dans les couloirs du château seul sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il atteignit enfin l'endroit qu'il préférait : une très grande fenêtre du 3ème étage d'où l'on pouvait observer la forêt interdite et le lac dans un magnifique ensemble. Harry enleva sa cape et s'assit sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, sa jambe gauche relevée prisonnière de ses mains et l'autre pendante frôlant le sol. Allait il venir ce soir ? En avait-il vraiment envie ? Comme lui en avait envie ? Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit regardant le lac, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cette relation, à quoi allait-elle mener ? Que diraient les autres ? Il n'y avait pas de rendez vous. Comme les fois précédentes, il comptait sur le professionnalisme légendaire des préfets en espérant qu'il passe par ici. Si c'était un rendez vous, Harry devrait reconnaitre des sentiments qu'il n'ose pas s'avouer. Non, le hasard était mieux, il le plongeait dans le fait accompli et ne lui donnait aucune porte de sortie pour s'échapper. Des bruits de pas légers retentirent de l'autre côté du couloir. Harry se força à continuer de regarder le lac, son cœur sortant de sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que le bruit se faisait plus fort.

-Je te dérange, Potter ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose de moins arrogant que d'habitude. Harry sourit mais ne dit rien, ne le regarda même pas.

-Hm… Dois-je enlever des points à Gryffondor pour balade nocturne ou pour indifférence totale ?

Le préfet de Serpentard se rapprochait inexorablement du criminel, il poussa légèrement la jambe droite d'Harry pour s'assoir sur le rebord. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Alors ?

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'acier qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

-Avoue que ça te fait jubiler de dire ça.

Le préfet eut un demi-sourire et leva un sourcil, son menton un peu relevé sur le côté. Pour toute réponse, il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui vola ses lèvres. Harry réagit tout de suite au baiser, passant ses mains dans les fils d'or et d'argent de Draco et joua avec les lèvres de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il les entrouvre pour approfondir le baiser. La chaleur monta aux joues des deux jeunes gens et Draco mit fin au baiser, reprenant son souffle. Harry continua de lui embrasser le cou, une de ses mains sur la nuque et l'autre défaisant la cravate verte et argent. Draco retint un gémissement.

-On devrait… peut être… trouver un autre endroit ?

La porte de sortie… S'il la prenait, tout dans la tête d'Harry lui crierait de s'arrêter là. Harry releva la tête, les yeux pleins de désir pour Draco, le suppliant presque, une étincelle de peur traversa ses yeux mais le Serpentard ne le remarqua pas. Il savait que s'il prenait la fuite, il gâcherait tout et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

-On a peur de se faire prendre ? Dit-il avec un sourire taquin retirant la cravate dénouée de Draco et faisant tomber sa robe noire de sorcier. Tu es le seul préfet à faire une ronde ce soir non ?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, il ne pouvait y résister et il le savait. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une grande inspiration. Non mais depuis quand les Malfoy avaient peur ? Depuis quand les Malfoy se faisaient dominer ? Hm… Ah il voulait jouer le Survivant… Draco eut un sourire que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, il avait gagné. Draco se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur le mur derrière la tête d'Harry.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu petit Lion…

A ces mots Draco retira la cravate, la robe et ouvrit la chemise blanche du « pauvre » petit Lion en question et commença à l'assaillir de caresses et de baisers sur le torse. Harry frissonna et gémit sous les mains et les lèvres du Serpentard. Finalement, malgré toutes ses questions, il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait de moment de répit qu'avec Malfoy. Il ne lui demandait rien d'autre, pour un instant, être autre chose que l'Elu, être juste Harry. Il ne ressentait ça avec personne d'autre. Coucher avec d'autres le calmait mais ne lui faisait rien oublier. Dans les bras de Draco, c'était différent. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et son plaisir. Ce soir là, à la lumière de la lune quand Draco releva la tête alors qu'il était au niveau de son ventre, Harry sentit autre chose que le besoin d'être auprès de lui pour le physique. Et déjà, il prit peur de ce sentiment. Il déglutit. Draco remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres comme s'il avait senti qu'Harry se posait trop de questions. Le Serpentard aussi s'en posait bien sûr mais lui voulait profiter de chaque moment. Il voulait continuer de donner à Harry ce qu'il demandait, tant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait bien que pour l'instant ce n'était que physique mais il voulait croire qu'un jour Potter ouvrirait les yeux. Il approfondit le baiser en même temps qu'il passa une main dans le pantalon d'Harry, caressant son érection déjà dure. Le Gryffondor gémit contre ses lèvres et ses mains s'attardèrent sur le torse de marbre de Draco… Il lui retira sa chemise et glissa ses mains sur sa chute de rein. Puis les repassa devant tout en essayant de rester concentrer malgré les va et vient expert de la main sur son sexe. Il défit le pantalon de Draco. Celui-ci grogna et embrassant le cou d'Harry il retira sa main de son sexe retira son pantalon et fit glisser un premier doigt en Harry qui gémit sous la surprise et le plaisir. Draco allongea un peu mieux Harry sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se plaça au dessus de lui en continuant de le préparer. Le souffle court Harry n'en pouvait plus et grogna de frustration. Draco sourit, à vrai dire lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre. Il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux verts embués de désir et de plaisir et le pénétra doucement. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur et de plaisir. Draco vint l'embrasser et commença un lent va et vient. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Les étoiles dans le ciel et la lune se reflétaient sur la peau si blanche de cet être magnifique qui lui donnait tant de plaisir et lui faisait tout oublier. Il oubliait ses obligations, qui il était, il se perdait dans cet homme à chacune de leur union et se pouvait plus s'en passer. Non il ne pourrait plus jamais… Le plaisir fut trop intense et les deux jeunes hommes vinrent ensemble en gémissant le prénom de l'un et de l'autre. Encore essoufflé, Draco se retira, s'assit et lança un sort pour les nettoyer un peu. Il passa une main sur le visage d'Harry. Ils se contemplaient mutuellement, quelques gouttes de sueurs coulant gracieusement sur les tempes de Draco. Harry se releva pour mieux le regarder. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire… Aucun… Draco se leva, se rhabilla et vint voler une dernière fois les lèvres du Survivant. Puis il partit dans le sombre couloir.

-Au fait, Potter, je retire quand même 5 points à Gryffondor, t'as rien à foutre ici à cette heure.

Harry se mit à rire. Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Il sourit et avant que Draco ne se retourne il se cacha sous la cape de son père. En se retournant Draco soupira et repartit vers les cachots.

-Harry !... Harry !

Teddy était dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'Albus. Harry tourna la tête les yeux légèrement endormit.

-Tu riais dans ton sommeil, je te jure c'était malsain !

Le pauvre il ne s'imagine même pas…

-Hmm, désolé, des vieux souvenirs qui réapparaissent en rêve…

-Tu… Je veux dire, ça va aller avec Ginny, elle est partie se coucher en pleurant donc bon…

-Oui ça va aller, mais il n'en était pas plus convaincu que ce qu'il laissait échapper.

Teddy sourit et s'assit près de son parrain. Il avait bien grandit ce jeune homme, métamorphe comme sa mère, il changeait sa coiffure tout le temps mais ses yeux et son visage étaient ceux de Remus, doux, sages et magnifiques. L'entrainement des Aurors lui offrait aussi une musculature assez belle. Il était fin mais musclé. Teddy rougit en se sentant scanné par les yeux de son parrain.

-Tss en te regardant c'est plutôt moi qui me demande ce que tu fous… Tu ne nous as jamais ramené une copine à la maison…

Teddy rougit de plus belle.

-Oui ben c'est que je ne veux pas me tromper dirons nous… Mais ne t'inquiète pas quand j'aurais une copine sérieuse, tu seras le premier au courant ! Dit-il en donnant un coup de coude dans le flanc de son parrain. Tous deux se mirent à rire. Une tornade brune apparut alors devant les deux hommes. La fillette se frottait les yeux d'une main et tenait son doudou de l'autre qui trainait par terre.

-Hey ma puce, tu devrais dormir ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Harry tendit les mains pour que la petite fille vienne s'y blottir. Elle marcha en titubant jusqu'à lui.

-J'ai pas eu mon bisou du soir papa… Je vais faire des cauchemars !

Harry sourit. Teddy s'éclipsa doucement de la chambre.

-Oh je suis désolé mon cœur, que dirais tu de dormir avec ton papa ce soir pour se faire pardonner ?

La petite fille releva sa tête déjà ensommeillée et eut un large sourire. Harry la porta dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le lit. Il tira la couverture pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Harry se mit sur le côté et la petite fille se cala contre son papa sa tête sur le bras de celui-ci en guise d'oreiller. Harry lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux et s'endormit presque aussi vite qu'elle.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Potter se réveilla seule dans son grand lit froid. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce matin là lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et partit préparer le petit déjeuner pour ce qui restait de sa famille à la maison. Peut être devrait elle commencer à rechercher un nouveau travail car une fois la dernière à Poudlard, elle allait s'ennuyer dans cette grande maison qui ne prenait vie que pendant les vacances scolaires… Elle passa devant la chambre d'Albus dont la porte était ouverte et y découvrit un spectacle des plus attendrissants. Mr Potter, grand gagnant du duel à mort contre Lord Voldemort, Survivant et Sauveur du monde sorcier dormait la bouche ouverte sur le dos les jambes et bras écartées. Sur son épaule la tête d'une petite fille dans la même position dormait profondément. Ginny sourit à cette vision. Hélas, elle se devait de les réveiller. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la descendit dans la cuisine pour que son « grand frère » s'occupe d'elle. Teddy reçut le colis avec beaucoup de joie… Puis Ginny remonta et s'assit au bord du lit où se trouvait son mari toujours endormi mais ayant bougé sur le côté, recherchant la chaleur qui avait disparu. Ginny lui caressa doucement le visage et vint déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Harry fronça les sourcils. Charmant… Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Une magnifique rousse se tenait à côté de lui. Pourtant il aurait juré que ses rêves étaient parsemés de gris et de blanc…

-Allez debout tu vas être en retard.

-Hmmm…

Ginny sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours dur de le réveiller. Harry se releva et frotta ses cheveux indomptables.

-Bonjour… Dit il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la première phrase et prenant sa femme dans ses bras il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ginny l'étreignit à son tour, retenant quelques larmes. Comment pouvait-elle résister ?

Un bruit de casse en bas les interrompit, Ginny se leva en sursaut et descendit à toute vitesse. Harry soupira et se leva difficilement. Ce n'était que Lily qui avait fait tomber son assiette.

-Bah oui mais en même temps je ne peux pas et m'occuper de votre petit déjeuner et la surveiller moi !

-Et moi, tu crois que je faisais comment quand vous étiez tous là ? Aaaah, les hommes !

Harry et Teddy s'envoyèrent un regard complice.

-Bon allez moi je file ! Et sur ce, Teddy sortit de la maison et transplana.

Harry but son café et avala une tartine. Jouant avec la confiture pour en faire des dessins rigolos pour sa fille… Et un peu pour lui aussi, mais ça un adulte ne le dira pas. Il remonta se changer, mettant une robe bleu foncé un peu ancienne, si l'autre croyait qu'il allait se faire beau pour lui… Et redescendit embrasser femme et enfant avant de transplaner.

Arrivé au ministère, il soupira d'aise, enfin loin de cette ambiance horrible qui régnait chez lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait ses enfants… Il regarda l'heure : 11h30… Bon il était en retard mais étant le chef de son équipe il pouvait se le permettre, aujourd'hui. Outre le « rendez vous » avec Malfoy, il devait donner ses ordres à ses subalternes pendant son absence. Il les convoqua tous dans son bureau et après la réunion, il regarda l'heure. Merde, déjà 15h ! Et il n'avait pas mangé. Nan mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait d'être à l'heure pour son meilleur ennemi ? Plus il attendait plus ça lui faisait les pieds. Enfin il n'avait rien à faire et n'avait pas faim de toute façon… C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Malfoy. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sous ses coups. Pas de réponse. Porte ouverte… Bon. Harry rentra dans le bureau. Son bureau était décoré avec gout mais venant d'un Malfoy, il l'aurait pensé plus rangée. Il n'y avait personne. Harry s'approcha de la baie vitrée et contempla la vue. Puis, une irrésistible envie de se retourner le prit. Il commença à regarder ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau de Malfoy. Une photo de son fils, qui lui ressemblait comme Albus ressemble à Harry. Des papiers, des papiers, encore des papiers… Sur le côté, une pile d'anciens numéros de la gazette était posée. Le papier avait jaunie pour les plus anciens. Harry prit le premier numéro. Une photo de lui en première page avec une interview concernant sa première mission en tant qu'Auror… Mon dieu qu'il avait eu en horreur ce moment, lui qui voulait passer inaperçu. D'ailleurs, la photo de lui le montre bien.

-Surtout ne te gène pas…

Harry sursauta et s'empourpra, lâchant le papier sur le bureau comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Il le ramassa et en voulant le remettre sur la pile, il l'a fit tombée. La plupart des numéros était ceux datant de Poudlard avec nombre de photos de lui et même de ses exploits de pendant la guerre. Draco inspira et mit une main sur ses yeux face à la maladresse du Survivant.

-Laisse ça où c'est. Et assis toi plutôt dans un des fauteuils… Et surtout ne touche plus à rien.

Non mais vraiment pour qui il se prenait ?? Tsss Harry, toujours légèrement rose, alla s'asseoir et se perdit quelque peu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Malfoy avait il gardé ses coupures de presse ?

-Bon, je te fais pas visiter puisque tu t'es permis de le faire.

-Désolé… Je pensais que c'était celui d'aujourd'hui. Comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire, je…

Et voilà… Encore à chercher des excuses… Draco leva un sourcil, il n'était pas dupe. Puis levant les yeux au ciel il dit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais à l'heure. Bon sache que, déjà, je ne voulais pas être accompagné, je sors d'un entretien avec mon supérieur mais celui-ci ne veut rien entendre. Je suis donc obligé de te mettre un tant soit peu au courant de la situation dans les deux pays.

-Si tu crois que ça m'enchante de devoir surveiller tes arrières.

Draco eut un sourire taquin. Harry regretta tout de suite ses paroles et détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Je pense que nous devrions partir pour le Japon en premier. Déjà, parce que c'est le plus loin et aussi, je pense le moins dangereux.

- Explique-toi…

Draco n'aimait pas beaucoup son ton. Mais il passa outre.

-Voilà il y a trois mois, un homme de notre service est parti en mission pour le Japon pour entretenir de bon rapport avec le ministre là bas. Seulement, cet imbécile n'a pas jugé bon de se renseigner sur les us et coutumes du pays. Et il a commis, sans le savoir quelques insultes en la personne du ministre. Du coup, nous avons reçu plusieurs missives du Japon nous mettant le couteau sous la gorge. Des trucs du genre « si un tel incident se reproduit, le monde magique japonais romprait tout contact avec le monde magique britannique.

Harry ne voyait pas bien où était le problème… Mais admettons… Il eut un air perplexe sur le visage… Draco soupira comprenant qu'il parlait chinois à son vis-à-vis.

-Potter… D'où tu crois qu'on reçoit la poudre de cheminette ? Les nouveaux sorts et enchantements ?

-Aaaah ! C'est pas nous qui créons ça ?

Draco ferma les yeux… et tenta de se calmer.

-Non, toute la « technologie » que nous avons vient des japonais et si jamais nous n'avons plus de contacts avec eux. Plus de technologies…

Harry eut l'air de réfléchir… Mais juste l'air. Il ne connaissait rien aux coutumes du Japon lui non plus…

-Bref, les japonais étant axés sur la politesse nous devrons être très prudents en délivrant notre message.

Puis il ajouta plus pour lui-même :

-En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas remis en place un système de sécurité trop violent…

- Ouais bah en gros faut juste se documenter sur le Japon… Pfff je hais le boulot d'investigation, d'habitude le travail est mâché et je fonce dans le tas !

-Oui ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu n'aurais pas d'investigation à faire. En tant que meilleur diplomate du département je connais parfaitement les coutumes japonaises. Tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que je te dirai. Draco eu un demi sourire sadique.

Harry frissonna à ces mots et ce regard. Il cilla au plus grand désespoir de Draco.

-Définitivement, je vois pas à quoi je sers dans cette mission…

-Moi non plus. Mais bon, les ordres sont les ordres. Même si toi, ce n'est pas l'autorité qui t'étouffait…

Harry ne comprenait que trop bien à quoi il faisait référence et en avait assez de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Ce ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça à une époque, que j'enfreigne les règles… Mais ce fut plus sur un ton de défi qu'il le dit. Il cilla à nouveau. Un long silence accompagna sa réplique. Puis, le ventre de Harry se mit à se plaindre de ne rien avoir eu à manger se midi… Oups… Comment perdre en crédibilité en secondes chrono… Draco retint un fou rire et se leva de sa chaise. Prit sa cape gris foncé et se tourna vers Harry.

-Allez viens, autant qu'on parle devant un truc à manger avant que tu ne me claques entre les doigts.

Harry s'empourpra et se leva suivant Malfoy dans les couloirs du ministère. Ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse où il n'y avait presque personne. Ils entrèrent dans la première brasserie encore ouverte et commandèrent deux sandwichs et deux bièraubeurres. Harry se jeta presque sur la nourriture tandis que Draco mangeait doucement.

-Et concernant la France, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Hmm… C'est un peu plus délicat. Tu es certainement au courant que nous n'avons pas réussi à attraper tous les Mangemorts il y a dix neuf ans ?

Non décidément ce mec le prenait pour un imbécile. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre regardant Draco d'un air perplexe.

-Oui un des échecs du département des Aurors… Heureusement que vous vous êtes améliorés.

Harry se retint de toutes ses forces de ne rien répliquer mordant dans son sandwich. Bref, il se trouve que ces fugitifs ont trouvé refuge en France et ont monté leur groupe en tant qu'« Héritiers Du Mal ».

C'est actuellement le groupe le plus dangereux qui reste.

Harry en avait beaucoup entendu parler mais il ne savait pas que leur QG était en France. A chacune de ses missions contre les Héritiers, c'était à chaque coin du monde sans déplacements cohérents de leur part…

-Comment a t on appris que c'est en France qu'est leur QG ?

-On l'a appris il y a un mois. Plusieurs de vos gars ont perdus la vie pour cette info… Tu ne savais pas ?

-Non… Apparemment on lui cachait beaucoup de choses dans son département… Il faudra qu'il ait une discussion avec Mr Lery…

Draco eu un sourire mauvais. Puis une ombre passa devant ses yeux, il observait Harry qui avait les traits tirés et semblait encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude. Une miette de pain était accrochée au bord de ses lèvres. Draco tendit la main et la lui enleva dans un geste doux. Harry regarda alors Draco d'un air stupéfait.

-Euh… Merci… Je suppose… Il fronça les sourcils et cilla à nouveau, emplissant Draco d'un sentiment de frustration. Nan mais depuis quand c'était aussi simple de gagner à ce petit jeu ?

-Tu sembles avoir pas mal de soucis… Tenta-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Harry le fixa à nouveau.

-Hmm… Problèmes de couple…

Non mais qu'est qu'il était en train de faire là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi simple de parler avec lui ? Pourtant il savait pertinemment que lui parler de son couple allait sûrement lui faire mal… Ah non il sourit…

-Oui je connais…

Silence…

-Et ton fils alors ? A Serpentard je parie ? Harry tenta de radoucir l'atmosphère.

-Oui, et les tiens tous chez les bourrins en herbe ?

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et bizarrement ressentit… de la fierté ? Humm nan, ça pouvait pas être ça !

-Et bien figure toi, que mon dernier est aussi à Serpentard.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ne put se retenir de rire. Harry se sentit gêné face à ce rire et ne put détacher ses yeux du merveilleux spectacle en face de lui. Combien de fois avait il souhaité ré entendre ce rire ?

-Tu me surprendras toujours… Bon, il se fait tard, je dois finir quelque paperasse avant de rentrer… Tu as d'autres questions sur notre affaire ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat… De toute façon je dois y aller aussi, tu me donneras plus de détails sur le cas de la France plus tard. Je dois régler le problème avec Mr Lery de toute façon.

-Bien.

Ils déposèrent quelques mornilles et sortirent de la brasserie. Sur le chemin du retour au ministère, ils ne décochèrent pas un mot. Puis Harry tourna à droite pour le bâtiment des Aurors et Draco à gauche. Harry s'adossa au mur ne sachant pas que de l'autre côté le diplomate faisait pareil. Il soupira et murmura :

-Ca va être l'enfer cette mission…

Il serait bien passer au vestiaire pour prendre une douche froide mais le temps manquait. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Lery et frappa fortement à la porte.

-Euh… Oui ?

Harry entra le regard plein de défi.

-Ah Mr Potter que me vaut cette visite ? Vous vous préparez à partir ? Mais l'homme se ratatina un peu dans son siège voyant le regard du Survivant…

-Le manque d'effectif ce mois ci n'aurait il pas un lien avec une découverte importante concernant les Héritiers par hasard ?

Lery pâlit et commença à bafouiller deux trois excuses.

-Vous foutez pas de moi ! Une de mes équipes était partie en France pour une mission bénigne de reconnaissance ! Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas fait parvenir leur dernier rapport ? Celui où est écrit qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour une information cruciale !

Lery soupira.

-Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé… La vérité est que j'ai eu des ordres du ministre. Cette affaire était classée top secrète et vous auriez dû faire partie de l'équipe… Mais nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de vous perdre pour une fausse piste… Je…

-Vous me pensez incompétent, c'est ça ? Vous avez préféré sacrifier une dizaine de jeunes recrues inexpérimentées plutôt que le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » ? Ces gamins, c'est moi qui les avais formés ! Je ne tolèrerai plus un seul secret dans ce département où vous recevrez ma lettre de démission dans l'instant !

Sur quoi, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta dans un des jardins entourés de colonne du ministère. Il posa sa tête sur une des colonnes.

-Putain de merde ! Putain de merde !!

Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la pierre se déchirant la chaire sur les doigts. Mais il ne sentit pas la douleur. Il se laissa glisser contre la colonne et une larme coula le long de sa joue…

- Pardonnez-moi…

Décidément il en avait plus qu'assez de son ancien statut de Sauveur… Mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu aller aussi loin…

Au moment où la nuit l'enveloppa d'une vague de froid, il se releva et sortit pour transplaner jusque chez lui… Il passa devant Ginny, Teddy et Lily comme une ombre et partit dans la salle de bain où il fit couler de l'eau bien trop chaude et bien trop longtemps sur son corps. Les idées se firent un peu plus claires mais une douleur violente le rappela à la réalité : sa main droite saignait encore. Il se fit un bandage rapide et descendit pour diner. A ce moment précis il pensa à Malfoy et à son masque d'indifférence. Il prit exemple sur lui et afficha un sourire à sa petite famille qui ne se douta alors de rien, ou du moins s'ils s'en doutaient, n'osaient pas poser de questions ni sur son arrivée, ni sur sa main bandée.

Harry alla se coucher dans le lit marital et s'endormit en enlaçant sa femme qui réprima un soupir de frustration.

Voili voilou ! Alors vos impressions ??? Et n'oubliez pas : sauvez les pulls, enfilez donc un Draco ! (dixit Artoung )

Nekojul, pour vous servir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard énorme !! Je prends toute la responsabilité ! Je ravale ma honte et je représente devant vous avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures bien citronnées ^^_

_Chuuuu_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?!! Mr Lery avait bien dit que la réunion commençait dans deux jours et….on est deux jours plus tard ! Malfoy attendait devant le ministère un certain monsieur Potter afin de discuter quelques heures avant des tenants et avenants de la dite réunion. Mais, apparemment, ce dernier avait décidé de se faire désirer !! Après avoir attendu près de 45 minutes, un exploit quand on sait que la patience, mère de toutes les vertus, ne fait pas partie de celle des Malfoy, Draco décida de se rendre directement chez les Potter afin de chercher son dû, enfin son partenaire…de travail bien sûr ! Par Merlin, cette journée allait être longue si il commençait avoir ce genre de pensée.

Il transplana devant ce qui servait de maison aux Potter puis sonna. Il entendit des pas résonnés ainsi que des cris. Puis, un petit clic se fit entendre et Draco découvrit une petite brune échevelée devant lui. Elle le dévisagea un moment. Draco ne sut pas quoi faire devant ce comportement pour le moins bizarre.

-Oh ! On dirait un ange, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Moi je suis Lily Potter et j'ai cinq ans. Tu veux entrer ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Bon valait mieux rentrer dans son jeu puis, il le dira jamais à haute voix mais elle était toute mignonne cette Lily.

Draco rentra dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule, vu qu'il y avait des portemanteaux chargés et des chaussures un peu partout. Il suivit la petite qui se faisait une joie de lui faire le tour du propriétaire.

-Alors là, c'est le salon, lui dit-elle en pointant une pièce vers la droite. Elle était d'une assez grande proportion et était décorée avec goût. Malheureusement, elle était dans un désordre inimaginable. Et lui, c'est Teddy, continuait Lily. C'est mon cousin préféré et il est trop cool car il a le même prénom que mon ourson Teddy Bear !!

Euh Teddy qui ? Bon là n'était pas la question. Il était à la recherche de Potter et il ne lui semblait pas avoir la moindre présence de cet énergumène.

-Lily, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Teddy était en train de terminer de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Bonjour. Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est exact. Je viens chercher Potter.

-Non Teddy ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle. C'est Mr l'ange ! Regarde, il a les cheveux tout dorés et il est trop beau !

-Lily !!

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la voix. C'était Ginny. Elle semblait plutôt en colère.

-Bonjour Malfoy. Je vois que tu t'es permis d'entrer. Je pensais les Malfoy plus à cheval sur la politesse.

-Pour ta gouverne, Ginevra, c'est ta fille qui a eu l'amabilité de m'ouvrir. Elle, apparemment, connaît ses manières puisqu'elle a commencé à me faire le tour de la maison en attendant que les maîtres des lieux daignent apparaître.

Draco se tourna vers Lily.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Tu veux bien dire à ton papa de descendre ?

Sur ces mots, Lily partit telle une furie en hurlant : Papa, y a monsieur l'ange qui veut te voir !

Draco eut un petit sourire et regarda à nouveau Ginny.

-Bon euh je vous laisse, je pars au ministère. Au revoir, Ginny. Au revoir, Mr Malfoy.

Draco répondit d'un signe de tête tout en continuant de regarder Ginny. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un Harry essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille (bon ça change pas d'ordinaire) et complètement débraillé apparut dans le salon.

-Malfoy, on s'en va !

Plait-il ? Avait il bien entendu ? Potter lui donne des ordres maintenant ! Elle est bonne celle là !

-Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi dans cet accoutrement. Une fois que tu seras habillé, on songera à partir.

-Ginny, répondit Harry en l'ignorant complètement. On reparlera de tout ça quand je rentrerai. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que je peux pour te tenir au courant de mon retour.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa légèrement et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Draco le suivit, ignorant Ginny au passage et ruminant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il aurait avec Potter une fois en privé. Non mais il avait osé l'ignorer ? Il a osé ?!! Du calme Draco, du calme ! Comment ce type pouvait lui faire perdre son sang froid comme ça ? A y repenser, ça avait toujours été le cas !

-Attends, papa ! Je veux un câlin !

Harry se retourna vers Lily et la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis, Lily se tourna vers Draco, lui lança un énorme sourire et lui demanda :

-Je peux aussi avoir un câlin ?

-Bien sûr. Et il l'a serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait un mélange de pomme et de céréales. Une odeur qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de quelqu'un d'autre, à une certaine époque.

-Bon, on y va, dit Harry.

Une fois sortis de la maison, ils transplanèrent au ministère.

Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas la journée ! Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au ministère, Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau de Draco et celui-ci essayait depuis bien 15 minutes de retenir son attention mais le petit chieur de service ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence ! Cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas faire de scandale. Après tout, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte, il se devait de garder le contrôle en toute circonstance. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry ne l'avait jamais ignoré quand ils étaient seuls et cette attitude amorphe l'excédait !

-Bon, je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de bourrin ? Nous devons parler de la réunion, tu te rappelles, on a une Mission ! Si tu restes coincé dans ce silence, on ne va pas pouvoir avancer et on est bien parti pour au moins travailler 3 mois ensemble. Donc si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas maintenant, je ne pense pouvoir rester civiliser encore bien longtemps.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et Draco se sentit assez mal au bout d'un moment. Dans les yeux d'Harry se trouvait la même lueur qu'il avait vue il y a quelques années au moment où tout avait basculé : une lueur d'indécision, de peur et de tristesse. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?! Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et lui caressa tendrement la joue. A ce geste, Harry recula brusquement comme s'il avait été brulé par ce contact. Au passage, il avait fait tomber sa chaise. Draco se sentit complètement blessé par cette attitude mais ne le montra pas, comme d'habitude.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!!, cracha Harry. Il était très énervé et c'était palpable dans l'air.

-Ah, enfin, on va pouvoir commencer à discuter car j'en avais marre de monologuer dans mon coin. C'est assez perturbant, tu sais. Enfin, non, tu ne sais pas. Maintenant, si Monsieur Potter, sauveur de monde, voulait bien avoir l'obligeance de ramener ses fesses sur ce siège et de m'écouter, je pense que l'on va pouvoir rattraper ce début de journée catastrophique.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je suppose que tu veux une explication à mon comportement…

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'en contrefiche maintenant que t'es de retour parmi nous mais sache qu'à l'avenir, je ne tolèrerai pas que ça se reproduise. Suis-je clair ?

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure solution. La journée avait super mal débuté avec une dispute assez violente avec Ginny ce matin. Non mais pourquoi avait elle commencé à lui péter une pile dès le matin ? Il avait réussi à se lever, oh joie, passablement de bonne humeur et voilà que l'autre s'était mise à lui poser des questions sur son bandage, sa mission, son comportement et blah blah blah. Du coup, c'était parti en live et le voilà en retard, complètement déboussolé car c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il repensait aux années avant la naissance de ses enfants…et un certain blond en faisait partie.

-Bon, aujourd'hui se tient la réunion des différents ambassadeurs. Je ne t'ai pas annoncé en quoi consistait celle-ci, petit oubli de ma part. Bref, c'est maintenant que tout se joue. Cette réunion va nous permettre d'avoir les diverses autorisations nécessaires pour notre circulation dans le pays.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas que pour circuler dans le monde magique d'un pays donné, il faut toute une série d'autorisations ?! Face à l'air perplexe d'Harry, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Tu ne savais vraiment pas ?

-Non, je ne savais pas sinon je ne te demanderais pas !! Bon, j'ai droit à une explication ou pas ?

Draco soupira.

-Bon, le monde magique de tous les pays est mélangé au monde moldu. Ce qui signifie, et j'espère que tu le sais, que certains bâtiments en cache d'autres.

-Ah oui, comme le Chaudron Baveur.

-Oui c'est cela. Pour pouvoir accéder à ces bâtiments, il nous faut des autorisations. Pour pouvoir mener notre enquête, ce serait pratique de toutes les avoir. Nous serions libres de nos mouvements et du coup moins suspectés de fouiner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Fouiner est quelque chose que j'ai appris grâce à toi, tu te souviens ? dit Harry tout sourire. QUOI ! Draco ne répondit pas mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce sale…hum hum.

Il s'avança vers la chaise d'Harry et mit ses mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Il approcha doucement sa tête vers celle d'Harry qui essayait de reculer. Mais dans une chaise c'est un peu difficile !

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir appris qu'à fouiner. Son souffle effleurait les lèvres d'Harry qui avait passablement des difficultés à respirer. D'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et dans lesquelles tu excellais viennent de ma magnifique instruction. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste, Potter ? Ses lèvres étaient au niveau du cou d'Harry qui respirait de façon erratique. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais il se redressa d'un coup et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il regarda Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Dans tes dents, sale Gryffondor ! Finalement, la vue d'Harry complètement décomposé compensait son attitude désastreuse de ce matin.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on n'a pas toute la journée. Pour terminer avec cette réunion, tu te tais, je parle, ça vaudra mieux. En plus, je suppose que tu ne parles pas un mot de français ou de japonais ?

Harry, toujours pas remis du précédent interlude, mit un temps avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est ce que je me disais…donc tu te tais. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je t'expliquerai après la réunion. Si tu as des questions ou des remarques à faire pendant, pose-les moi d'abord.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. Mais de quoi il parle ? Il vient de dire que la réunion allait être en langue étrangère donc niveau incompréhension, il allait être servi ! Quant à poser des questions ou faire des remarques, fallait déjà comprendre pour le faire !

Comme si Draco avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, celui-ci lui répondit :

-La majorité de la réunion se passera en anglais mais pour certains détails, je vais négocier dans la langue, ce sera plus facile d'avoir certaines autorisations.

Sur ces mots, il regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt 10h, heure du rendez-vous.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence qui leur avait été attribuée.

Mr Zek avait mis en place tout le nécessaire pour rendre la pièce et la réunion confortable : du thé, du café, différentes viennoiseries ainsi que quelques spécialités du Japon. Cependant, il aurait pu s'en passer des spécialités vu que les Japonais mangeaient principalement salé le matin. En tout cas, celui-ci était en train de faire le tour du monde en regardant une des tasses du service à thé.

-Mr Zek ? Mr Zek ?... Mais pourquoi ce matin personne ne l'écoutait. ?!! Il y avait intérêt que les ambassadeurs soient tout ouïe !

-Oh Monsieur Malfoy !!! Je me faisais un sang d'encre en ne vous voyant pas arriver ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez là tôt et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Qu'il est près de 10h et que vous arrivez à peine ! Vous voulez ma mort !?

-Vous aviez besoin de moi ce matin, Mr Zek ?, demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale. Qu'il s'estime déjà heureux qu'il lui ait dit qu'il arrivait tôt !

-Euh, non. Pas particulièrement. Mais vous savez comme j'ai à cœur que tout soit comme on me le dit, lui répondit Mr Zek tout larmoyant ! Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant cet échange, Harry était resté en retrait et regardait Mr Zek. Quel personnage ! Comment faisait-il pour rester debout en équilibre sur ces petites jambes et cette masse corporelle ? Et ses petits bras faisaient des moulinets dans les airs tandis qu'il parlait ! C'était assez divertissant, surtout qu'il sentait que Malfoy, à côté de lui, était passablement irrité. Soudain, Mr Zek le remarqua.

-Mr Potter !! Je suis ravi, que dis-je, enchanté de vous voir ! Laissez-moi-vous serrer la main ! J'en serais honoré. Il essayait de se rapprocher de lui et Harry sentit son sourire se crisper. Bon que faisait les ambassadeurs ? On commence ou pas ?

-Mr Zek, les ambassadeurs français et japonais ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je suis sûr que vous avez à cœur de bien les accueillir, l'interrompit Draco en instant sur le « à cœur ».

-Oh par Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'est ce que je fais ici à trainer alors que je devrais être à l'accueil !! Excusez moi, Mr Potter, ce sera pour tout à l'heure, j'espère ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Harry en espérant qu'il l'oublie d'ici là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ambassadeurs arrivèrent et s'installèrent à la table : Harry et Draco d'un côté, leurs invités de l'autre. S'ensuivit alors une discussion des plus longues et ardus. Après les phrases de politesse habituelles, le débat commença avec l'ambassadeur du Japon, premier pays qu'ils allaient visiter.

Celui- ci correspondait complètement aux stéréotypes qu'ont les étrangers sur les Japonais. Petit et en costume trois pièces, Mr Ootori ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'empereur Hirohito quand celui-ci décida de porter des vêtements européens. Sa cravate bien serrée, ses petites moustaches ainsi que ses lunettes rondes renforçaient cette impression. Sa coiffure qui datait du 19ème siècle, coiffée vers l'arrière lui donnait un air sévère. Draco savait qu'il allait devoir sortir tout son armada de charme et de tact pour pouvoir en venir à bout.

-Mr Ootori, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous avez effectué un bon voyage, lui demanda Draco tout en faisant une courbette, comme il était d'usage.

-Je suis enchanté de représenter mon pays. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il nous sera possible cette année de pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le regard de Draco s'illumina quelques instants à ces mots. Il allait pouvoir jouer sur ça pour forcer quelques accès. Cependant, Mr Cross compte il venir assister à cette réunion ?, reprenait le Japonais. Mince !

-Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous attendiez à sa présence mais, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas. Mr Cross m'a chargé de discuter avec vous des différentes demandes et obligations concernant le Tournoi. Etant son bras droit, il m'a jugé des plus compétents dans cette affaire. Souhaitez-vous interrompre notre entretien et voir avec lui dès qu'il sera en mesure de vous voir ?

-Non, non. Cela ira, Mr Malfoy. Je ne mets pas en cause vos capacités. Je suis juste un peu surpris. Venons, si vous le voulez bien aux modalités qui nous ont amenées ici.

Pendant 45 minutes, Draco fit preuve de courtoisie et de fermeté en ce qui concernait les exigences de Mr Ootori. Le nombre d'élèves qu'il voulait envoyer ainsi que les types d'épreuve étaient des plus originales et Draco dut faire appel à toute son éducation pour rester dans le ton. De son côté, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et comprenait mieux pourquoi Malfoy lui avait demandé de rester silencieux. Il se sentait complètement perdu et admirait la dextérité avec laquelle Malfoy menait la conversation. Celui-ci avait réussit à faire plier son interlocuteur tout en lui faisant croire que les décisions venaient du Japonais. Ca faisait froid dans le dos ! Malfoy pouvait vous faire croire n'importe quoi quand il était dans sa lancée.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'ambassadeur français prenait des notes. Quand il fut question des autorisations, celui-ci et Harry se concentrèrent un peu plus sur la conversation.

-Il nous faudrait une autorisation d'entrée pour l'Hotel de Ville de Tokyo ainsi que le Palais royal. Vous comprendrez que notre administration est différente de la votre et je dois dire, bien complexe. Nous aimons compliquer les choses, dit Draco avec un sourire.

-Je comprends très bien. Il est vrai que chez nous, l'administration est plus rapide. Mais s'il vous faut cet accès pour nous permettre de participer au Tournoi, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que vous ayez ce dont vous avez besoin. Cependant, le Palais royal…

-J'entends bien votre réticence mais nous ne demandons pas une audience avec votre Empereur. Nous savons qu'il est des plus occupés et dans tous les cas, il n'est pas nécessaire de le déranger. De plus, je ne demande cette autorisation qu'au cas où il nous faudrait une signature, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Votre administration est très bien gérée.

-Merci, Mr Malfoy. Dans ce cas, je vais vous préparer les sorts nécessaires. Vous pourrez ainsi circuler en toute tranquillité.

-Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, Mr Ootori.

Sur ces mots, L'ambassadeur japonais sortit un carnet et un stylo comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre note. Ce qui était le cas. L'ambassadeur français comprit que ça allait être son tour et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le regard était rempli de détermination et avait un soupçon de rébellion. Harry comprit que Malfoy allait devoir jouer d'une autre manière. Vu la situation entre la France et l'Angleterre, ça allait être tendu. Il avait hâte de voir ça. C'était un vrai spectacle de voir Draco négocier d'une main de maître.

Mr Bellefleur était d'une physionomie des plus acceptables. Enfin, disons le franchement, il était vraiment très charmant. De grande taille, il avait les cheveux très foncés et les yeux clairs, un mélange entre le vert et le bleu. Contrairement à l'ambassadeur japonais, il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

-Bien, Mr Malfoy. Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de passer sur la table, si je puis dire…

Sur la table !!! Harry avait dû mal entendre. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui, lui n'avait pas quitté le français des yeux et souriait légèrement.

-Oui, c'est à votre tour. Mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas bien méchant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai doux.

Harry devait être en train de rêver ! Malfoy et ce Bellefleur à la noix étaient-ils en train de flirter !?

-Mais j'espère bien que vous serez doux, reprenait le français, car moi je ne suis pas un tendre.

Et la conversation continua sur ce ton pendant 30 minutes pendant lesquelles Harry crut qu'il allait péter les plombs. On passa au sujet des autorisations. Les protagonistes étaient tellement dans leur jeu qu'Harry ne comprit même pas que Draco avait réussi à avoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

-Je pense que notre réunion est terminée. Nous nous reverrons quand Mr Potter et moi arriverons dans votre pays. Mr Ootori, je vous contacterai pour vous indiquer l'heure exacte à laquelle nous arriverons. J'ai cru comprendre que le gouvernement japonais souhaitait nous voir arrivés par la voie moldue ?

-Oui, tout à fait. J'attends donc de vos nouvelles.

-Mr Bellefleur, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles dès que je peux.

-Mais j'y compte bien, Mr Malfoy. Je vous attendrai avec impatience.

Ah, que c'est gluant !! Stop ! Harry prenait sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Si Draco savait, il serait fier de voir les progrès qu'il avait fait en self contrôle.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau de Malfoy, Harry explosa.

-Non mais c'était quoi ce manège ?! Si vous vouliez, on aurait pu sortir et vous laisser seuls tant qu'on y était ! Le pauvre Mr Ootori, je me demande comment il a dû se sentir face à ce comportement !

Harry faisait les cent pas et plus il parlait plus il criait.

-Euh, Harry, calme-toi. Vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu suivais notre conversation. C'est bien. Je suis amplement satisfait de cette réunion. Nous avons toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour faire notre enquête. Aucun d'eux n'a abordé les différents qu'il y a entre nos deux pays. Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Donc, arrête de crier !

-Alors le fait que cet ambassadeur ne veuille peut être pas jouer qu'au diplomate avec toi mais plutôt tester la médecine, ça ne te gène pas ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tester la médecine ? Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux !

-N'importe quoi ! Moi, jaloux ? Je pense à notre mission. Je suis professionnel, vois-tu, et toi, apparemment, tu es en manque !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oui tu as manqué énormément de professionnalisme !

-Franchement, Harry, tu as besoin de t'aérer car là, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Je ne pense pas avoir manqué de quoi que ce soit. Si tu n'aimes pas mes méthodes, je m'en contre fiche ! Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher avec cette réunion et me faire le plaisir de te concentrer sur notre voyage au Japon. Nous partirons dans les prochains jours et d'ici que je te donne la date précise, tu vas te renseigner sur les japonais et leurs coutumes. Même si je compte m'occuper de toute la partie diplomatie, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche donc autant éviter que tu dises des âneries !

Harry grommela quelque chose et s'assit sur un des sièges. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Harry n'était pas une personne cohérente avec un comportement prévisible !? C'était toujours comme ça, il fallait qu'il se décarcasse pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gryffondor.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on va prendre l'avion, demanda Harry

-Oui, c'est ça. Le gouvernement reste encore méfiant vis-à-vis de nous. Il a donc restreint nos entrées par voie magique sur leur territoire. Draco avait dit ça avec un air assez soucieux et Harry eut un petit sourire sadique.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es jamais monté dans un moyen de transport moldu ! On aurait peur ?

-C'est bon, Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour me faire peur, toi-même tu sais combien mes représailles sont douloureuses !

Harry ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il regardait Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Malfoy venait de l'appeler Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Non, non, non pas penser, ne pas y penser !! Draco, de son côté, pensa qu'Harry avait pris la menace au sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. Tu as l'après midi de libre. Mais si tu veux bien, je te propose de faire une petite pause. Dès que tu peux, tu pourrais passer au Manoir. J'ai en ma possession de nombreux ouvrages sur le Japon qui pourront te donner une idée de la mentalité et de leur façon de vivre.

Draco attendit qu'Harry réponde mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. L'avait-il au moins entendu ?

-Merci de ta proposition. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner ma réponse. A plus tard.

Il se leva et partit sans se retourner. Décidément, Harry avait eu un comportement des plus étranges toute la matinée. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnera dans l'après midi. Enfin, s'il venait.

Arrivé au Manoir, Draco remarqua que sa femme était là. Ca tombait bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le départ de Scorpius et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une conversation. Vu qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de négocier toute la matinée, autant continuer sur la lancée.

Il trouva Astoria dans leur salon en train de boire un thé. Elle lisait une lettre et Draco remarqua que c'était celle de Scorpius.

-Bonjour Astoria. Aurais-tu un moment ?

Astoria leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

-Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois calme et courtois. Etant donné qu'en ce moment, tu m'aboies plus dessus qu'autre chose, tu m'excuseras d'être quelque peu surprise.

Draco se raidit à ces mots. Respire, respire! In and out! Il est vrai qu'il était le seul à hurler dans cette maison !

-Je voulais justement te parler de ça. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça. Comme tu as pu le constater, même notre fils a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait envoyé deux courriers séparés.

-Astoria, dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pense avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui nous arrive.

-Oui, tu as raison. Draco la fusilla des yeux. Mais j'en ai aussi. J'aurais dû partir il y a 15 ans.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une première ! Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Astoria le devança.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne te demande pas de me le dire. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ? Tu ne me parlais plus. Ce n'est pas que tu me parlais plus avant mais là t'étais complètement muet. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années. Mais je ne te blâmerai pas plus. Mon erreur a été de ne pas avoir insisté pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je suis désolée, Draco. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

Draco se sentit mal. Elle s'excusait mais en fait, elle n'avait rien à excuser. Tout était de sa faute et de ses foutus sentiments. C'est lui qui s'était mis dans cette situation après la guerre. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à sa future ex femme.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir voir le conseiller au divorce. Je peux rester ici jusqu'à que tout soit terminé ?

-Bien sûr. De toute façon, je pars en mission et je ne serai pas présent pendant un certain temps. Pour le conseiller, je vais le prévenir et il s'occupera de ma partie pendant mon absence. A moins que tu veuilles impérativement ma présence, dans lequel cas, il va te falloir attendre mon retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Je pense que notre conseiller est très compétent. Tout est déjà presque prêt, j'en sûre. Il est toujours préparé au moindre changement, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Sur ces mots, Astoria l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du salon. Maintenant que la conversation avait eu lieu, Draco ne sentit pas le soulagement espéré. C'était plutôt un sentiment de solitude qui lui étreignait le cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Voilà le très attendu chapitre 5 avec du citron et un peu d'action ! héhé mais avant quelques petits messages (c'est important !) :_

_-Tout d'abord une « mauvaise » nouvelle. Jusque là les chapitres étaient déjà écrits et nous pouvions garder un certain rythme dans la parution (même s'il n'était pas super régulier, désolées…) mais après celui-ci, les autres sont en cours d'écriture donc dans le cas où nous ne parviendrons pas à pondre un chapitre en deux semaines… Nous nous excusons par avance !_

_-Ensuite, nous avons reçu quelques plaintes concernant le système pair/impair… Donc nous avons décidé de tout mettre sur mon compte mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas que moi l'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à aller sur le profil de Ayarua et à lui laisser un message aussi ! Merci !_

_Mais bon ! A présent place à la bonne humeur, au lemon, à Harry et notre cher Draco ^^_

-Pour la énième fois, Hermione, je te dis que Malfoy prépare un sale coup et que c'est sûrement plus important que mes résultats en cours de potions ! Je m'occuperai de ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire, fous moi la paix !

Harry lança un regard vers Ron, pensant que celui-ci le soutiendrait face à leur amie. Hermione était debout devant eux les bras croisés, les joues rouges de colère n'ayant pas eu la meilleure note aux dernier cours de potions. Elle avait assené à Harry un sermon des plus culpabilisants concernant le livre de potion et la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié, mettant Harry dans une colère noire. Ron, ne voulant pas prendre parti, tourna la tête de l'autre côté et murmura :

-Hermione a pas tord, tu es de plus en plus obsédé par le fouine alors que Dumbledore t'as confié une mission qui pourrait nous aider à nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui…

C'en était trop. Harry se leva brusquement, bouscula Hermione et sortit de la salle commune. Il marcha un moment, serrant les poings et retenant des larmes de colère. Finalement, il vit des toilettes au 4ème étage qui semblaient vides. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir… Pourquoi tant de pression sur ses épaules ? Il n'avait que seize et il avait déjà vécu tant de choses. Il s'était toujours conformé à ce qu'on lui disait, il s'était toujours laissé guider par Dumbledore. Pour une fois qu'il avait une intuition. Sans réfléchir, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le mur de carrelage.

-Aie ! Putain !

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment roulèrent sur ses joues sous le coup de la douleur.

-On s'en prend aux murs maintenant, Potter ?

Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment il faisait pour apparaître toujours dans les moments où il ne fallait pas celui là ? Harry qui était déjà dans une sorte de transe se rapprocha dangereusement de Malfoy qui perdit tout sourire narquois sur son visage. Harry l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le plaqua au mur. La tête de Draco frappa le mur.

-Aie ! Hey mais lâche moi espèce de…

-TOUT EST TA FAUTE ! PUTAIN !

Les larmes d'Harry coulèrent à nouveau. Il se recula et lâcha Draco, avec un éclair de lucidité dans ses yeux émeraude qui fixait l'acier de ceux de Malfoy. Draco comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Dégage.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Draco déglutit. Il observa le Gryffondor, complètement démuni. Cette vision le toucha au fond de lui. Et sans se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha d'Harry et lui retira ses lunettes. Harry le regarda faire, les larmes continuant de couler, les poings serrer, il ne savait plus où il en était. Draco avança une main vers son visage et essuya les larmes d'un côté de son visage. Le sillon se reforma aussitôt.

-Je… Ecoute, Potter, je… Je crois qu'effectivement je vais dégager.

Les yeux du Serpentard se firent fuyants. Lui aussi était perdu. Voir le Gryffondor dans cet état éveilla en lui un sentiment dont il ne voulait pas. Et il savait que s'il profitait de la situation, il en souffrirait…

Il se détourna mais une main lui attrapa le poignet.

-Attends… S'il te plait…

Draco soupira, il était vraiment trop faible devant cette vision. Au moment où il se retourna, des lèvres douces et possessives attrapèrent les siennes. Draco se sentit fondre dans ce baiser où l'odeur de Potter se mêlait à ses larmes. Un mélange salé très agréable, il entre ouvrit ses lèvres et pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains d'Harry vinrent se faufiler dans les cheveux or et argent du Serpentard. Draco mit les siennes sur les hanches d'Harry et les remonta dans son dos. Il sentit un frisson s'échapper du corps du Gryffondor. Harry menait la danse et il les fit reculer contre le mur commençant à s'activer sur la chemise de Draco. Ca allait vite, trop vite selon Draco.

-Attends… Attends…

Dit il entre deux gémissements. Harry s'arrêta, ses yeux embués de larmes et de désir tournés vers lui.

-Je… J'ai une chambre privée en tant que préfet, suis moi.

Tout le long du chemin, Draco pria pour que le lion ne retrouve pas ses esprits mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller de sa transe. Arrivé dans la chambre Harry s'assit sur le lit et commença à défaire sa cravate et à enlever sa robe noire. Draco s'occupa de fermer la porte et de mettre quelques sorts de protection sur la chambre et la porte. Il retira aussi la cape noire et se tourna vers Harry qui le mangeait des yeux, les bras sur les genoux et sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Avec un regard et un sourire qui firent frémir Draco. Nan mais c'était quoi cette pose ! Draco s'approcha doucement en retirant sa cravate et s'agenouilla au niveau d'Harry qui ne bougeait pas, continuant de le bouffer des yeux. Mon dieu que cet homme était beau et gracieux, une classe qu'Harry pensait ne jamais avoir, une classe que seul les aristocrates possèdent… Et ses yeux… Il pourrait se perdre dans cet orage… Harry réalisa soudain que s'il était tant obsédé par Malfoy ces temps ci ce n'était pas QUE pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait… Des sentiments étaient nés, autre que la haine mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient depuis la première année… Il n'y avait qu'avec Draco qu'il pouvait faire et dire ce qu'il pensait, quitte à blesser l'autre, de toute façon il le lui rendrait… De plus, Draco n'attendait rien de lui. Et ça… C'était plus que reposant…

Draco se pencha sur lui, capturant ses lèvres et le faisant basculer sur le lit. Harry se laissa faire, faisant glisser ses mains sur la chemise de Draco…Hum…Embêtante cette chemise… Il la lui défit au plus vite, sans se rendre compte que Draco lui avait déjà enlevé la sienne… Les yeux de Draco scannèrent la peau halée d'Harry. Redessinant chaque muscle, chaque cicatrice… Il en avait tellement rêvé, et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer. Et pourtant…

Harry pendant ce temps n'examinait pas le torse Draco qu'avec ses yeux. Il s'amusait à faire apparaitre des frissons sur cette peau si blanche, si belle… Il n'avait pas pensé que le Serpentard était aussi musclé, moins que lui mais ses traits était plus fins… Comme si le corps d'Harry avait été sculpté à l'état brut alors que celui de Draco par un sculpteur aux mains d'or… Harry releva les yeux et croisa un éclair d'argent. Il se sentit rougir sous le désir qu'il y lisait. Draco eut un demi sourire et l'embrassa tout en continuant de lui caresser le torse jusqu'à ses obliques… Le ventre d'Harry se contracta et il gémit un peu plus fort. L'autre main de Draco vint chercher la main droite d'Harry.

-Aie…

Bah oui frapper contre un mur ça fait mal… mais ça il allait mettre du temps à le comprendre…

-Désolé…

Harry fit non de la tête et profita de la déconcentration du Serpentard pour prendre le dessus le faisant rouler sur le côté. Heureusement que les lits des préfets ne sont pas une place… Ah ben si. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre Harry au dessus, Draco grimaçant et grogna, s'étant cogner la tête…

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai, quelle brute !

-Hum… Désolé…

Après un moment un peu gênant, Draco se mit à rire, décrochant un sourire à Harry. Bah oui, il était comme ça… Mais le rire de Draco s'éteignit dans un baiser car Harry, heureux de l'entendre pour la première fois n'en pouvait plus de cet homme. Harry embrassa le cou de Draco, puis ses clavicules, jouant un peu avec ses pectoraux, faisant frissonner et gémir le Serpentard sous ses assauts. Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans les cheveux d'Harry qui continuait sa descente. Arrivé au nombril, ses mains s'activèrent sur le pantalon noir et le boxer. Draco souleva légèrement ses hanches pour l'aider à faire glisser tout ça. Une fois Draco nu, Harry hésita un instant, il le dévorait des yeux, cet homme était vraiment trop magnifique. Draco le ressentit. Hum, ça devait être sa première fois avec un mec… Bon, on va reprendre les choses en mains un petit peu… Draco se releva sur ses bras.

-Intimidé, Potter ?

Draco savait qu'en lui balançant un de ses sarcasmes, c'était à double tranchant : soit Harry relèverait le défi et il verrait alors ce qu'il vaut au lit, soit il reprendrait conscience et verrait avec qui il se trouve et tout serait foutu. Mais après tout, si Draco ne prenait pas ce risque, le risque de garder leur relation comme elle était auparavant mais avec cette intimité en plus… Cela ne valait pas le coup. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Draco ne cilla pas, guettant chaque étincelle, chaque réaction des yeux verts… Harry sourit et dit :

-On verra bien lequel des deux sera le plus intimidé…

Draco retint son souffle, regardant le Gryffondor se relever doucement. C'était foutu, Harry allait partir, il avait repris conscience et il allait pouvoir se foutre de lui avec ses autres bourrins de potes… Il baissa les yeux et passa une de ses mains sur son visage. Harry pendant se temps s'était complètement dévêtu. Quand il reposa son regard sur Draco qui se cachait le visage, il éclata de rire.

-C'est celui qu'il le dit qu'il l'est…

Draco sursauta et releva le visage.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Pfff…

Une couleur rose pâle apparut sur le visage de Draco quand il posa son regard plus bas… Harry se rassit à coté de Draco et l'embrassa, mort de rire devant le masque tombé du prince des Serpentards. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait Draco rire et être gêné. Et c'était vraiment trop mignon !

Harry entreprit de continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Certes, c'était sa première fois avec un mec… Sa première fois tout court d'ailleurs. Mais c'était instinctif, son seul but était de donner le plus de plaisir possible à son partenaire, et celui-ci étant un homme tout comme lui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire…

Arrivé au nombril il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche puis, doucement, il fit glisser sa langue de la base jusqu'au bout de l'érection grandissante de Draco. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement quand Harry le prit complètement en bouche. Harry accéléra ses mouvements tout en caressant les hanches de Draco. Les mains s'accrochant doucement dans les cheveux bruns, Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus. Harry le sentit et se releva pour s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres rougies de Draco.

Harry continuait son mouvement précédant avec sa main gauche, la droite caressant le visage et le cou de Draco. Les bras de Draco étaient occupés à faire frissonner la peau d'Harry dans le dos. Puis, son bras droit se releva cherchant quelque chose dans la table de nuit à côté de laquelle ils étaient tombés.

- Donne-moi ta main…

Sur le coup, Harry ne comprit pas. Et arrêta toute activité pour regarder Draco d'un air... interrogateur.

-Hum… Je sais bien que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais c'est juste histoire que ça fasse moins mal.

Harry de plus en plus perdu regarda dans la main de Draco : un tube de lubrifiant… Oh !

Harry rougit et tendit sa main. Draco réprima un sourire : nan mais vraiment… Il embrassa Harry dirigeant la main du Gryffondor vers son intimité. Harry se laissa guider savourant chaque sensation, puis quand Draco fit rentrer un des doigts de Harry en lui, lui montrant comment faire, Draco gémissant et haletant dans sa bouche. L'érection d'Harry se fit plus douloureuse, mon dieu qu'il était excitant… Harry continua de préparer Draco en faisant rentrer un autre doigt en lui, l'habituant à sa présence et commença un léger mouvement. Draco grogna. Il se releva sur ses bras emmenant Harry avec lui et attrapa un des oreillers sur le lit. Harry vit la manœuvre et rit.

-Et délicat avec ça…

Draco lui lança un des regards noirs dont il avait le secret et passa l'oreiller sous ses reins.

-Tu veux qu'on échange ?

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

-Plus tard peut être… ?

Draco adorait l'embarrasser comme ça. En plus de l'amuser, voir le Gryffondor avec ces rougeurs sur ses joues augmentait son désir. Harry le regarda à nouveau avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, la colère qu'il n'avait pas encore déversé tout à l'heure refit surface quand il vit l'air suffisant que prenait Draco, content de lui. Il retira ses doigts et sans aucune délicatesse fit retomber Draco par terre, le mordillant et l'embrassant de partout. Le Serpentard gémissait sous chaque assaut aussi violent soit il. Finalement, il adorait ça, la brutalité de ce type était en parfait désaccord avec tout ce qu'il connaissait et ça l'attirait, l'excitait. Sans prévenir, Harry le pénétra. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient le souffle court haletant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Draco s'accrochait au dos d'Harry et Harry, de sa main gauche retenait son corps d'écraser l'autre et sa main droite reposait au creux des reins de Draco. Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus brutalement. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Et dans un souffle cria le nom d'Harry tout en venant sur leurs ventres, tandis que tous les muscles d'Harry se tendaient dans une jouissance des plus complètes.

Reprenant leur souffle lentement, Draco relâcha Harry et celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le corps de l'autre pour glisser sur le côté sortant de son corps. Quand leurs respirations furent à nouveau normales, Draco prit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de nettoyage sur eux. Harry récupéra ses lunettes mais au moment de les mettre une main les attrapa :

-Tu es nettement plus beau sans.

Il écarquilla les yeux et reçut le baiser que Draco lui offrit tendrement. Hum… Tout ça, Harry n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, pas sûr d'être prêt. Draco s'assit sur le lit. Il passa un drap autour de lui et observa Harry remettre ses lunettes en regardant ailleurs et avec une mine beaucoup, beaucoup moins heureuse qu'il y a dix secondes… Il allait partir, Draco en était sûr et histoire de ne pas le voir, de ne pas se faire mal, il prit les devant :

-Je voudrais me coucher si ça t'embête pas Potter…

Mais sa voix était trop différente, et elle tremblait ? Harry comprit. Il se releva sans un mot et remit son pantalon et sa chemise ouverte, récupéra le reste de ses affaires et alla jusqu'à la porte… Sur le seuil il hésita. Sans se retourner il tourna seulement la tête sur le côté et dit :

-Bonne nuit, Draco…

Une légère douleur sur la main ramena Harry de son passé. Ouch, il devrait vraiment investir dans une pensine… Une chouette attendait sur la table de la bibliothèque des Aurors.

-Quoi encore ?

Il détacha l'enveloppe : DM. Bon. Ah oui c'est sûrement pour les renseignements sur le Japon. Harry regarda autour de lui, il s'était assoupi sur une pile de livres plus gros que les autres. Mais aucun n'était Gryffondoriennement compréhensible. Il ouvrit la lettre de Draco :

_Potter,_

_Je t'attends toujours pour les infos sur le Japon au manoir, sauf si tu veux perdre ton temps à la bibliothèque des bourrins bien sûr._

_DM._

Harry donna à manger à la chouette et rassembla ses affaires. Il remercia la bibliothécaire et sortit du ministère. Sa main droite le lançait… De la même façon qu'à cette époque… Cette soirée qui avait fait basculé sa vie et en même temps lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était toujours comme ça avec Malfoy, trop de regrets, trop de difficultés… Il transplana devant le grand portail noir du manoir. Il commença à pleuvoir. Un elfe de maison se fit attendre et quand il le vit, il re-disparut dans un pop sonore après avoir ouvert la grille. Harry soupira, et traversa l'immense jardin qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée. Le temps qu'il traverse la pluie s'intensifiait et il arriva trempé à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Draco l'attendait avec une serviette dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à gauche de l'entrée.

-Et déchausse toi s'il te plait, déjà que tu vas salir mon canapé…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Draco. Il lui prit la serviette des mains et le suivit dans ce qui semblait un petit salon. Mais à bien y regarder, la salle était en fait énorme mais des piles de livres recouvraient le sol et les murs, s'élevant dans les deux mètres et menaçaient de s'écrouler.

-Excuse le bordel, je fais du tri pour Astoria.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que le manoir serait sans dessus dessous. Ta femme veut un bureau pour elle ?

-Non.

Le regard de Draco se fit fuyant. Harry tourna la tête et vit un canapé, un fauteuil et une table basse sur un tapis aux motifs vert et marron près de la cheminée où ronronnait tranquillement un feu. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux. Il vit que quelque chose était posé sur la table et se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient pleines de gouttes et qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Il les retira et, voyant qu'il n'avait rien de sec sur lui, se tourna vers la silhouette de Malfoy.

-Dis, t'aurais pas un mouchoir, je vois rien.

Draco daigna se tourner vers lui. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne pouvait pas voir la tête qu'il faisait ni la couleur qu'avait pris son visage. Décidément, Harry sans ses lunettes était vraiment très beau, et ses cheveux mouillés dont des gouttes coulaient dans sa nuque donnèrent un frisson à Draco. Il lui tendit son mouchoir où les initiales D.M. étaient brodées et entremêlées dans des fils vert et argent. Harry le prit et essuya ses lunettes. Il reposa le mouchoir sur la table.

-Les ouvrages les plus simples et les plus complets sont sur la table. Tu peux me les emprunter, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Hn, ok, merci. … Astoria n'est pas là ? J'aurai bien aimé voir le genre de femme que tu as épousé !

Son ton se voulait détaché… Draco leva un sourcil.

-Je vais la chercher…

Harry fut un peu gêné mais ne le montra pas, il voulait vraiment la voir. Mais Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes de couple en ce moment, c'était peu être pas une si bonne idée… Il regarda le mouchoir de Draco posé sur la table et sans y penser il le prit dans sa main bandée et passa ses doigts sur les initiales.

-Bonjour !

Harry sursauta et se leva d'un bond, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, le mouchoir avec.

-Bonjour ! Astoria c'est cela ? Enchanté !

Une magnifique jeune femme au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds fit son entrée, Draco la suivait. Elle offrit à Harry un grand sourire et lui tendit une main gracieuse. Harry la lui serra, la dévisageant. Elle avait les traits fins, des yeux noisette éblouissants et un sourire sublime. Une femme parfaite pour Malfoy en effet… Pensa tristement Harry. Draco se posta derrière elle mais il gardait ses distances.

-Je suis honoré de votre présence dans ma maison, Mr Potter.

-Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, c'est pas trop le genre de votre mari mais bon, je vais pas vous demander de m'appeler Potter.

Draco pouffa, ce gars ne savait vraiment pas se tenir en société… Ca allait être marrant au Japon… Astoria sourit poliment.

-Bien, Harry. De toute façon nous serons sûrement amenés à nous revoir. Entre mon mari et mon fils, on dirait que nos familles sont liées ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venu vous accueillir à votre arrivée, je pensais que c'était une réunion de travail. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

-Euh… Non merci, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer à la maison, je voulais juste vous rencontrer.

Puis après un temps.

-Votre fils ? Vous voulez parlez du fait qu'Albus est dans la même maison que Scorpius je suppose… ?

Astoria sourit étrangement.

-Oh, Albus ne vous a pas dit qu'avec Scorpius ils s'entendaient à merveille ? Ils ont déjà le surnom de « duo inséparable » apparemment…

Deux voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson :

-QUOI ???

Astoria parut surprise de la réaction de son mari et de son invité. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard éloquent qui n'échappa pas à Astoria. Elle eut l'air un peu triste et se tourna vers Draco.

-Je pensais que Scorpius te l'avait écrit…

Chuchota t-elle à son adresse. Puis se retournant vers Harry :

-Je vous laisse, j'ai encore des ordres à donner et je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. Ce fut un plaisir… Harry !

Harry sourit et lui répondit :

-Le plaisir fut pour moi. Je voulais vraiment rencontrer la femme que Draco avait choisie, et je suis ravi qu'elle soit aussi magnifique que vous.

Astoria rougit sous le compliment puis reprit un air triste et sortit de la pièce.

-Elle est vraiment ravissante.

Dit Harry en se tournant vers la pile de livres qu'il prit dans ses bras. Draco regarda par la fenêtre et dit :

-On va divorcer.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Harry avait lâché la pile de livres.

-Tu peux pas faire un peu attention aux affaires des autres non ?

-Désolé…

-Pfff_… Reparo._ Tu seras gentil de les minimiser et de les mettre dans ta poche…

-Nan je veux dire désolé pour ta femme et toi… Qu'est ce que…

Mais Harry ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, il avait peur de savoir pourquoi…

-Range ton égo démesuré, sauveur du monde. On ne s'entend plus c'est tout. Laisse tomber tu veux.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. D'un geste de la main il rétrécit les livres et les mit dans sa poche.

-On se voit plus tard Malfoy. Tu veux que je m'occupe de l'avion, vu que tu n'as pas trop l'habitude ?

-C'est ça prend moi pour un débile en plus… Je t'enverrai un hibou avec ton billet t'inquiète pas.

-Ok… Bon à plus.

Et Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivi de Draco.

-A la prochaine, Potter !

Dit celui-ci sur le perron en regardant Harry partir, ses yeux dérivant allègrement sur la silhouette du Survivant. Harry courut en grommelant jusqu'au portail et transplana chez lui.

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Harry, comme une éponge, absorbait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le Japon, les Japonais et la langue elle-même. Des basiques comme « Bonjour », « merci », « je vais te tuer »…

Souvent interrompu par Lily qui venait jouer dans ses pattes et répétait tout ce qu'il disait. Il écrivit aussi une lettre à Albus pour avoir la confirmation des dires d'Astoria. La réponse ne lui était toujours pas parvenue et Harry avait peur qu'il soit déjà beaucoup occupé par les cours… Il évita soigneusement de parler avec Ginny et dormait sur les livres dans son bureau la plupart du temps.

Le matin du troisième jour, sans nouvelles de Malfoy, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Teddy, Lily et Ginny. Teddy était particulièrement excité : aujourd'hui était sa première mission sur le terrain en tant que disciple. Il devait aller enquêter sur une grotte où l'on soupçonnait que des sorciers tenaient une sorte de secte et faisaient peur aux moldus alentour.

-Stresse pas Ted, en tant que disciple tu vas juste observer. Tu as deux Aurors qualifiés avec toi en plus.

-…En plus !

-Ouais je sais mais quand même, j'aimerais bien être déjà qualifié pour m'en occuper moi-même !

-…Moi-même !

-Lily arrête ça !

Ah c'était donc pas du stress mais de l'excitation… Normal dans cette maison ! Une chouette arriva et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Une enveloppe avec les initiales tant attendues tomba sur ses genoux. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un billet d'avion de la Japan AirLine en seconde classe. Le vol était prévu pour ce soir à 20h.

-Ginny, je pars ce soir pour je ne sais pas combien de temps… C'est pour la mission.

-Très bien.

Ginny était au dessus de la cuisinière et ne se retourna même pas. Une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Génial, Harry ! Tu vas où ? Demanda Teddy.

-Top secret, désolé gamin ! Répondit-il en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux qui prirent une couleur rouge colère. Héhé ! Bon je vais faire ma valise.

-Papaaaaaaaa ! Lily sauta sur le dos de son père. Tu me mets dedans ? Dis, dis, dis !

Harry monta les marches avec sa fille sur le dos.

-T'es trop lourde, je payerai des charges énoooormes en plus !

-Nan c'est pas vrai ! Docteur Hermione dit que je vais très bien !

-C'est Tata Hermione… Et ben pour une fois elle a tord !

-Pffff…

Lily redescendit en courant pour finir son déjeuner. Harry sourit et ressentit ce sentiment d'amour qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur un de ses enfants ou sur Teddy… Pourquoi avait il perdu ce sentiment envers Ginny ?

Alors qu'il rangeait ses dernières affaires, Teddy vint lui dire au revoir. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance pour leurs missions. Harry entendit Ginny coucher le monstre pour sa sieste.

Après avoir regardé encore quelques livres, l'heure était avançée et il termina sa valise. Voulant mettre sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, sa main tomba sur le mouchoir de Malfoy. Au même moment Ginny entra dans la pièce et enserra la taille d'Harry calant sa tête dans son dos. Harry lâcha le mouchoir qui tomba dans la valise.

-Tu vas me manquer… Elle sanglotait. Tu feras attention, n'est ce pas ? Je t'aime, tu sais…

Harry se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa les cheveux.

-Bien sûr que je vais faire attention. Ne t'inquiète pas et aie confiance en moi…

-J'ai confiance c'est juste que… J'aimerais tellement t'accompagner, j'aurais dû continuer l'école des Aurors…

-Ne dis pas ça. Qui se serait occupé des enfants ? Et puis, tu m'aides en étant ici, en étant l'endroit où je sais que je peux rentrer…

Ginny pouffa et se serra un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry. Lui culpabilisait. Après tout Hermione avait continué l'école de médicomage malgré ses enfants et le travail de Ron… Et ça, Ginny le savait très bien. Harry l'embrassa et d'un geste de la main, il ferma la valise.

-Je vais faire un bisou au monstre et j'y vais… Malfoy m'a donné rendez vous plus tôt pour l'enregistrement.

-D'accord. Bonne chance avec la fouine ! Dit-elle en souriant. Harry se força à sourire et alla dans la chambre de Lily. Manquant de se casser la figure sur un ou deux jouets, il réussit à arriver jusqu'au lit. Lily dormait déjà à point fermé, sur le dos, la bouche entre ouverte, les jambes et bras écartés, hors de sa couverture. Il la recouvrit doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis, il regarda par terre et y trouva son ancienne écharpe rouge et or de Gryffondor. Il l'a prit en souriant et sentant une pression à l'autre bout, il vit que Lily la tenait dans sa main et avait collé son pouce dans sa bouche avec l'écharpe sous le nez. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le regardait.

-Excuse moi ma puce je t'ai réveillé, Papa s'en va…

Elle le regarda de ses yeux ensommeillés.

-Pourquoi tu dors avec ça ? Dit il en lui montrant l'écharpe.

-Cha chen Toi…

-On t'a déjà dit de pas parler avec ton pouce dans la bouche !

Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle l'ôta de sa bouche.

-Parce que ça sent toi Papa…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui refit un bisou sur le front.

-Rendors toi, on se revoit bientôt, Papa t'écrira.

-D'accord, je te ferai des dessins !

Harry rigola et sortit de la chambre en poussant la porte. Il prit sa valise en passant et descendit dans la cuisine où Ginny l'attendait. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, sortit et transplana à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Il était bientôt 18h et pas de Malfoy à l'horizon. Harry décida d'aller enregistrer ses propres bagages puisque Môsieur devait surement savoir comment on faisait ! Il patienta dans la file et reçut son billet d'embarquement. Il alla dans le hall avant les embarquements et attendit avec un des livres de Malfoy, sa vigilance toujours aux aguets. Un groupe de personne passa, étrangement vêtu… Harry leva un sourcil, pourquoi des sorciers prendrait l'avion à part pour une mission comme la leur… Bizarre… Puis un homme en chemise blanche et en jean s'approcha de lui à contre jour, il portait des lunettes de soleil et était d'un blond vénitien… Tout à fait charmant cet homme mais… Ah, merde, Malfoy… C'était pourtant tellement évident…

-On avait dit 18h à l'enregistrement non ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. Désolé, j'ai été quelque peu retardé, chacun son tour !

Nan il n'aurait quand même pas fait exprès ? Avec ce sourire et ce sourcil levé ? Tu parles ! L'enfoiré !

-Bon on embarque ?

-Toi d'abord.

Harry grogna et prit l'escalator se faisant contrôler plusieurs fois son billet. Arrivé dans l'avion l'hôtesse de l'air lui indiqua d'aller à droite. Harry fit quelque pas et se retourna pour attendre Malfoy… qui partait vers la gauche, vers les business class…

-J'y crois pas ! L'enfoiré !

Malfoy se retourna et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de la first…

Harry chercha son siège, il était dans une rangée du milieu. A sa droite se trouvait une sympathique petite vieille et à sa gauche, un gamin surexcité en train de jouer avec des figurines de Pokémon… Super… Elles allaient être longues les 12h de vol…

Une heure après le décollage, Harry connaissait le nom de tous les chats de Mme Walter et s'était pris une bonne vingtaine de Tonnerre et autres Eclair de la part de Pikachu… Il décida d'aller embêter un peu Malfoy, du moins s'il y arrivait… Il partit aux toilettes à côté du rideau des premières classes. Il regarda vite fait autour de lui et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il alla se mettre sur la place à côté de Draco, une secousse fit tomber Harry sur le bras de Draco.

-Mais qu'est ce que… Potter ? Nan mais t'es malade de mettre ta cape en présence de Moldus ?!

-J'en aurais pas eu besoin si tu m'avais donné une place en first comme toi ! Et où est ta baguette ?

-Dans mon sac au dessus, pourquoi ? Et retourne derrière !

-Reste sur tes gardes j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Draco fit un signe de tête. Plusieurs personnes dont le stewart le regardait bizarrement. Harry retourna dans les toilettes et entendit un bruit au niveau de la first. Il décida de garder sa cape et suivit un des hommes habillés bizarrement se diriger vers le cockpit… une baguette à la main et un regard meurtrier.

Des sorciers terroristes, c'est pas vrai ! Harry suivit l'homme de près et en se retournant, il vit deux autres hommes arrivés depuis l'autre rangée ! Harry donna un coup à Draco en passant. Celui-ci vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il se leva et prit son sac le plus naturellement du monde recherchant sa baguette. C'est à ce moment là que les hommes décidèrent d'agir : stupefixiant tous les passagers et l'équipage de la first sauf Draco qui avait plongé, sans sa baguette. Harry ôta sa cape et lança un expelliarmus à celui devant lui, le propulsant contre les toilettes. Les autres trop surpris prirent la fuite, l'un vers la deuxième classe et l'autre vers le cockpit. Draco regarda la scène se jetant sur celui qui allait vers la Deuxième classe mais trop tard. Harry tendit alors sa main gauche vers le même homme l'arrêtant net. Puis, il envoya valser l'autre contre la paroi avec sa baguette. Draco se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, comment avait il fait ça ? Sa magie était devenue vraiment puissante. Harry, la main toujours tendue vers l'autre homme, serra le poing ce qui fit tomber l'homme à terre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu … ? Draco regarda en direction d'Harry une nouvelle fois, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Panique pas je l'ai juste rendu inconscient. Une technique de mon maître Auror, bien pratique !

Harry fit sortir des cordes et les enroula autour des trois sorciers, leur prenant leurs baguettes et leur infligent un sort d'Obliviate. Le bruit avait attiré la sécurité et les Stewart du reste de l'avion. Voyant la scène, ils remercièrent Harry et lui offrit une place en première ! Harry, tout sourire, s'assit à côté de Draco.

-Ca va arrête de sourire niaisement…

Le reste du voyage se fit tranquillement, Harry dormit la plupart du temps. Draco le regarda dormir pendant un long moment, s'émerveillant de l'homme qu'il était devenu… Il tendit une main pour toucher son visage mais se ravisa au dernier moment, se mordant la lèvre.

-Réveille-toi ! Potter !

-Hein, quoi ? La voix pâteuse et les yeux ensommeillés, Harry se releva.

-On est arrivé ! Allez, bouge.

Une fois descendu de l'avion, Harry suivit Draco, trop dans les vapes pour voir ou comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils récupérèrent les bagages et prirent un taxi pour aller à l'hôtel.

-J'espère que t'as pas fait le même coup qu'avec l'avion.

-J'aurai bien aimé mais il se trouve que nous n'avons pas eu le choix de l'hôtel, d'ailleurs nous n'avons qu'une chambre pour deux… J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas.

-Idem…

Trop fatigué pour répondre à son sarcasme, Harry regarda par la fenêtre du taxi. Il faisait encore chaud à cette époque au Japon… Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel.

-Je vais à la réception. Attend moi là !

Harry grommela et alla faire le tour du hall. Les organisateurs ne s'étaient pas foutus d'eux. L'hôtel était splendide, décoré avec un style se voulant à l'anglaise mais quelques objets rappelaient le Japon. Harry soupira, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et se coucher… Il entendit Draco hausser légèrement le ton en japonais à côté. Minute… En un japonais parfait ! Même pas d'accent anglais. Harry cligna deux-trois fois des yeux, vraiment impressionné. Puis Draco revint l'air exaspéré.

-Un problème ?

-Tu verras par toi-même !

Sur ce, ils suivirent le boy qui les menèrent à leur chambre. Harry entra en premier, alluma les lumières et s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait qu'un lit… de deux places…

-Tu vois le problème ?

Harry se retourna avec un sourire taquin sur le visage…

-Ce sera pas la première fois… Bon, je vais prendre une douche, tu peux lui demander une couverture en plus, je vais m'installer sur le canapé !

Et sur ce, il partit avec sa valise dans la salle de bain. Draco demanda une couverture en plus ainsi qu'un oreiller au boy et défit ses affaires dans l'armoire. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester là. Il prit un bouquin en attendant qu'Harry laisse la salle de bain libre, sortit ses lunettes pour la vue et se mit à lire sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Harry laissa l'eau brûlante s'écouler doucement sur sa peau pendant dix bonnes minutes et il décida de sortir. Il ne remit que son pantalon. Après tout il était déjà 21h30 et il allait surement s'endormir dans peu de temps.

-La salle de bain est…

Il s'arrêta face à la vision qu'il avait devant lui, un Draco endormis avec des lunettes sur son nez. Ca lui allait particulièrement bien et il était si beau endormis comme ça. Harry posa ses affaires sur le lit et retira le livre des mains de Draco. Pas de réactions. Bon, il était complètement mort lui aussi malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître… Comme d'habitude. Il alla chercher la couverture de soie du lit et la déposa sur Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils se calant un peu mieux dans les oreillers du canapé. Harry lui ôta ses lunettes délicatement. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau blanche. Harry déglutit à ce contact et ferma les yeux le temps que ça dura… Draco était réveillé mais fit semblant de dormir encore un peu, profitant de la tendresse du Gryffondor. Il sentit alors des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, à peine un effleurement et un souffle sur son cou puis, le froid.

Harry alla s'assoir sur le lit, incapable de réfléchir. Un hibou frappa alors à la fenêtre. Harry le récupéra et décrocha la lettre. Ahah ! Même ces merveilleux japonais n'avaient pas encore trouvé autre chose que les hiboux ! hum… Forcément, c'était écrit en japonais… ah non ! Le message changeait de langue toutes les cinq minutes à peu près. Ah ouais, ils sont fort quand même ces japonais.

_Chers Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter,_

_Les feuilles d'automnes écarlates ne sont qu'éphémères et tombent en cercle sur les chemins du retour._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que le directeur de l'école Oosaka Maho Gakuen, Mr Kagurazaka vous invite à le rejoindre au parc Ueno, demain à 11h, afin de faire plus ample connaissance._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse positive de votre part,_

_Portez vous bien._

_Mr Ootori, ambassadeur pour le monde de la magie du Japon._

Les feuilles d'automnes ? Harry relut la première phrase d'un air perplexe. Il entendit un bruit de drap un peu plus loin, Draco était reveillé. Harry rougit dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

-On a du courrier. Faut se lever pour être à 11h à Ueno demain.

Harry tendit le papier à Draco qui le lut vite fait et enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers un peu plus.

-Bon debout à 9h alors, on décolle à 10h15. Bonne nuit.

-'Nuit… Tu veux pas le…

Mais Draco s'était retourné et avait remonté le drap de soie sur ses épaules. Harry défit son pantalon et prit la couverture supplémentaire et se coucha sur le lit, trop moelleux à son goût. La dernière mission s'étant déroulée en plein air… Enfin, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'à quelques mètres ceux d'un autre se languissaient de lui.

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'attends vos commentaires, fu fu fu.**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous ! Nekojul**


End file.
